Iré a por ti
by AnitaSnape
Summary: Tras la guerra de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico a vuelto poco a poco a la normalidad. Hermione es incapaz de rehacer su vida, porque su esperanza murió con él en la casa de los gritos. Pero está dispuesta a todo... incluso bajar al mismísimo averno.
1. Prólogo

_**Hola a todos/as.**_

_**Sí, no es una ilusión, he vuelto. La verdad es que a veces, tu vida cambia y no puedes evitarlo. Me ocurrió algo que me mantuvo alejada de la escritura y del mundo fanfic en general, pero ahora vengo con fuerzas y con ideas frescas. Mi fic "No te acerques tanto a ella" ya está en proceso, tengo intención de terminarlo. No sabéis las veces que me he sentado delante del ordenador sin poder escribir dos palabras seguidas… pero es algo que pienso emendar.**_

_**Bueno, aquí os dejo mi nueva historia. No va a ser muy larga pero debo advertiros que va a estar un poco alejado de lo que suelo escribir.**_

_**Un besiño muy fuerte**_

_**AnitaSnape**_

**Prólogo**

-Por favor, no me dejes sola, no puedo seguir sin ti…

Suplicó cerrando los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El hombre sonrió con tristeza y pasó sus largos y finos dedos por su cabello indomable.

-Pase lo que pase, siempre estaré contigo y donde quieras que estés, iré a por ti…

Caía la noche en Londres, el cielo plomizo y gris de la gran ciudad entornaba en tinieblas. Ya podían intuirse las primeras luces dentro las casas, y las farolas se encendieron como miles de estrellas urbanas. Suspiró con fuerza mientras movía en círculos un vaso de cristal, no muy limpio, que contenía un amargo whisky muggle, barato y de muy baja calidad. No tenía hielo, así que ese mejunje le sabía a puro veneno, pero necesitaba animarse.

Hermione se alejó de la ventana para sentarse en la cama. Las sábanas desprendían un fuerte olor a sudor ajeno, lo más probable que no habían sido cambiadas desde que se fueron los últimos inquilinos de aquella habitación de hotel. Lo que faltaba en aquel tugurio de mala muerte era higiene, estaba segura que podía pillar una infección si andaba descalza por aquella sucia moqueta, pero le era completamente indiferente. Le daba igual estar donde muchos no se atreverían entrar, no estaba allí por placer, ella tenía en esos instantes otras prioridades y que aquel fuera un lugar infecto donde normalmente las prostitutas hacían caja, le importaba una verdadera mierda.

Si ella estaba allí, era por la vista.

Desde ese edificio, se podía ver la entrada secreta al ministerio de magia.

Consultó su reloj con nerviosismo, llevaba preparándose para ello quince años… y nada podía fallar.

Dejó el vaso en la mesita de noche y se encendió un cigarrillo para intentar tranquilizarse en vano. Alargó la mano a su raída mochila y comenzó a buscar su diario. Allí estaba apuntado cada detalle de su investigación. Aquel cuaderno contenía una información muy valiosa y esa misma noche pretendía ponerlo en práctica.

Esa noche cruzaría la frontera.

Comenzó a pasar hojas del cuaderno distraídamente. Era una tontería repasar otra vez su plan, cuando ya lo tenía más que mascado. Sus manos temblaban, no era un tempano de hielo, estaba histérica ante lo que iba hacer. Sacudió la ceniza del cigarrillo en la moqueta, qué más daba, si ya estaba pegajosa de sustancias desconocidas y se lo volvió a llevar a los labios. Se retiró un mechón rebelde del rostro y pasó otra página del diario. Una fotografía se precipitó del libro hasta sus piernas. Hermione hizo un lado su cuaderno y cogiéndola con mimo, volvió a contemplar una vez más aquella vieja fotografía. Una lágrima se desprendió de sus ojos melados, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, seguía doliéndole igual que el primer día.

No lo había superado.

Muchas personas en sus circunstancias, habían logrado mirar con esfuerzo hacia delante, y con el tiempo, habían conseguido rehacer sus vidas… pero ella no podía. No podía mirar hacia el futuro, porque en el futuro, ya no estaba él. Su presencia se había apagado repentinamente, y sus ganas de vivir se habían esfumado con su alma.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas con el puño de su jersey y masculló una palabrota. No podía abandonarse a sentimentalismos ahora…

Habían ya pasado quince años desde la batalla de Hogwarts. Fueron muchas almas las que se cobraron aquella guerra. Vidas sesgadas, donde sus ilusiones, sueños y el brillo de sus ojos, se habían apagado para siempre. No había nadie que no hubiera perdido a un ser querido, hermanos, padres, madres, amigos, compañeros… amantes.

Aún le dolía en el alma recordar su cuerpo sin vida tirado en el suelo de aquella casa, como un perro. Parecía una marioneta al que hubieran cortado los hilos que le daban vida. Se aferró a su cáscara vacía, pero él ya no estaba allí con ella.

_No sé lo que nos depara el futuro, pequeña, todo esto es muy incierto ahora... pero pase lo que pase, mantente con vida._

Después de todo ese tiempo, aún no podía creer que estuviera muerto.

Después de aquello, el mundo mágico se vio envuelto en un verdadero caos. El poder estaba desestructurado y mucha gente se tomó la justicia por su mano. Los vencidos fueron perseguidos y masacrados, muchos de ellos murieron brutalmente asesinados. Aquellos padres, madres, hermanos de los fallecidos encontraron un consuelo miserable en la venganza. Poco a poco, la cordura volvió, como despertándose de una pesadilla y comenzaron a trabajar para reconstruir el mundo mágico. La sociedad mágica resurgió de sus cenizas, y con ella, muchos de los secretos de guerra vieron la luz. Muchos seguidores de Voldemort que habían escapado a la purga, negaron su vinculación con los mortífagos y otros afirmaron estar bajo la maldición imperius, pero lo más importante es que su reputación fue limpiada y su nombre fue grabado con otros en un monolito en Hogwarts para honrar a los caídos.

Pero eso no era un consuelo, él ya no estaba.

Sin saber cómo lo habían averiguado, quizás porque alguien encontró vieja correspondencia entre ambos, su historia de amor con él saltó a la prensa mágica. La tinta brotó como un arroyo en los que llenaron páginas y páginas con su historia, ante el asombro de sus amigos. Ninguno de ellos lo sabía, ella no había compartido con nadie su más profundo secreto. Una relación ilícita entre profesor y alumna destapó el morbo de la gente y también podían retraerles del mundo devastado que les rodeaba. Su foto y la de él fueron portadas durante mucho tiempo, sobre ellos se escribió tanto verdades como mentiras. Muchos periodistas anduvieron tras ella como aves carroñeras, hasta que poco a poco, la gente fue aburriéndose de ello y su historia dejó de tener interés.

Pero ella no olvidaba.

Sus amigos habían terminado aceptado su pasado y habían intentado seguir como siempre, pero algo se había roto entre ellos.

Ella estaba rota.

El primer año lo había intentado con todas sus fuerzas, había intentado seguir adelante, como hacían tantos otros. Cursó el último año en Hogwarts e intentó encauzar su vida. Estudiaba, dormía, comía, paseaba… pero todo lo hacía como un autómata.

Había perdido para siempre sus ganas de vivir… todo aquel mundo sin él carecía de sentido. No era posible que la vida transcurriese como si nada cuando él ya no existía.

Sus amigos la intentaban apoyar, pero en el fondo de sus corazones, la habían juzgado. No podían creer que ella no quisiera vivir porque él había muerto, no podían creer que estuviera enamorada de él. El único que parecía no juzgarla era Neville, que se había convertido en su verdadero amigo y único confidente.

Con el paso del tiempo, Ron estuvo flirteando con ella. Las comparaciones son odiosas, pero Ron tenía la batalla perdida contra su recuerdo. Habían pasado ya tres años desde su muerte y la vida seguía, pero ella seguía estancada en sus recuerdos. Neville le había aconsejado que se diera una oportunidad e intentara vivir. Pensó que Ron era un buen pretendiente y con ciertas reticencias, comenzó a salir con él.

Tan sólo duraron un par de meses de relación.

Aquella supuesta historia de amor había nacido ya muerta. El pelirrojo notaba su ausencia de pasión, como sus ojos se perdían en el infinito cuando le hablaba, su indiferencia a las citas… aunque lo que terminó de romper para siempre esa relación, fue lo que ocurrió después de su primer encuentro sexual: Hermione se echó a llorar. Se sentía sucia con el perfume del pelirrojo en su piel, como si lo que había hecho le traicionara, como si le hubiera sido infiel a su recuerdo.

Aquello fue más de lo que pudo soportar Ron, vistiéndose atropelladamente y con ganas de tirarse por una ventana, rompió su relación con Hermione para siempre.

"_Estás loca Hermione, desde que estuviste con él, algo no funciona correctamente en tu cabeza"_

Después de su intento fallido de rehacer su vida, comenzó su obsesión.

Ella era incapaz de pasar página… sencillamente no podía.

Y una idea comenzó a rondar su cabeza. Aún recuerda la cara de terror que puso Harry cuando le comentó su teoría. Se escandalizó sólo con la idea. _"Eso es contra natura Hermione, recuerda lo que pasó."_ le gritó. Así que no volvió a sacar el tema nunca más, pero con el tiempo se fueron distanciando. Harry ingresó en la escuela de aurores con Ron y se casó con Ginny, la cual no podía ni verla después de _cómo había tratado a su hermano_. No la invitaron a la boda. Harry hizo el amago de intentar reconciliarla con Ron miles de veces, pero siempre fracasaba y un buen día, terminó cansándose de intentarlo… poco a poco, el trabajo, su vida de casado, su reciente paternidad y su familia fueron distanciándola de ella…

Se sentía tan sola. Intentó volver con sus padres, pero los mayores especialistas en hechizos de memoria, habían sido incapaces de devolverles sus recuerdos. Había intentado muchas veces hacerles recordar, pero para sus padres tan sólo era una psicópata que se había obsesionado con ellos y contaba historias absurdas. Llegaron a denunciarla en el mundo muggle y un juez les había dado la razón con una orden de alejamiento.

En el mundo mágico no era el panorama mucho más alentador, muchos huían de ella como la peste después de su escándalo en los medios, el único que había permanecido a su lado incondicionalmente, había sido Neville, que seguía haciendo esfuerzos para que siguiera con su vida.

"_Hermione, eres joven, eres lista, eres muy guapa... debes rehacer tu vida... seguro que él lo hubiera querido así"_

Todas sus ambiciones mágicas se esfumaron, pero de todas formas, decidió graduarse en la escuela superior de encantamientos y transformaciones.

Fue una buena época.

Los estudios y su afán de aprender, consiguieron distraerla de la realidad. Intentó hacer cambios positivos en su vida, el más significativo fue cuando Neville y ella decidieron compartir un bohemio apartamento en el centro de Londres. La compañía de Longbottom le hacía muy bien y poco a poco, su apartamento comenzó a parecer una estación de autobuses. Amigos que entraban y salían a cualquier hora. Neville era muy popular en la escuela superior de Herbología, así que comenzó a entablar amistad también con ellos. Salían de marcha, de excursión e incluso recordaba con cariño cuando los llevó a un parque de atracciones muggle… pero en su fuero interno, gritaba de dolor.

Se acordaba de él a todas horas y se preguntaba qué hubiera dicho o hecho si estuviera allí con ella… había veces, que parecía oír su voz.

Comenzó su investigación a escondidas, decidió que no hablaría jamás de ello con nadie, siquiera Neville. Sabía lo que le diría: que estaba obsesionada y debía abandonar, que era una quimera. Empleando todo lo que le permitía su tiempo libre, comenzó a buscar en la inmensa biblioteca de su facultad mágica. Allí encontró varios cabos de los que tirar para seguir investigando…

Terminada la facultad, hizo recuento del dinero que tenía. El ministerio, le había concedido una generosa recompensa por sus servicios prestados en la guerra para que no tuviera que preocuparse durante sus estudios. No había gastado ni la cuarta parte del dinero, así que decidió tomarse un año sabático, echarse la mochila al hombro y viajar por el mundo. A simple vista, parecía que iba a tomarse el respiro que tanto necesitaba… pero no era así.

Viajó a África, al corazón de Etiopía en busca de ciertas tribus mágicas donde estaban más en contacto con magia ancestral. Convivió con ellos durante más de tres años, después pasó varios años más en Mozambique y por último Egipto. Vivió al límite, trabajó como nunca, hizo amistades, llegó hacer cosas de las que no estaba orgullosa, defendió causas ajenas y se metió en problemas… pero nunca se olvidó de su camino trazado.

Volvió a Londres con la piel tostada, con las orejas atravesadas de pendientes de hueso y su diario repleto de notas. Intentó recuperar su amistad perdida con Harry, Ron y Ginny, después de todo, había pasado mucho tiempo para rencores. Ginny no la dejó tan siquiera entrar en su casa.

_Qué te has creído, que puedes estar años perdida y aparecer de repente._

El único abrazo sincero que recibió fue el de Neville, que fue a buscarla cuando se enteró que había llegado a Londres e insistió que se quedara con él en casa. Aceptó.

No tenía a donde ir.

"_No seas tonta, mi casa siempre será tu casa cabezota"_

El dinero hacía mucho que se había esfumado, y el poco que tenía, era dinero mágico africano, que no tenía ningún valor al cambio. Debía encontrar un trabajo con el que mantenerse y dejar de abusar de la hospitalidad de su amigo... y ella tenía claro dónde quería trabajar: Hogwarts.

Para terminar de concluir sus planes, debía encontrar algo allí que llevaba mucho tiempo perdido... Iba a ser como buscar una aguja en un pajar, pero estaba plenamente convencida que un objeto que contenía tanto poder mágico debía dejar algún rastro, no podía ser imposible de localizar.

Neville llevaba ya trabajando en el colegio cuatro años como profesor de herbología, así que se había convertido en su mejor baza para conseguir sus propósitos. Se sintió horrible de utilizar como caballo de Troya a su mejor y único amigo, pero debía hacerlo si quería conseguir sus fines.

Tan sólo dejó caer durante una cena en casa que estaba buscando trabajo y que no le importaría volver a Hogwarts, para que su amigo hablara con la directora McGonagall. La mujer, que siempre había tenido debilidad por ella, se apresuró en ponerse en contacto y en ofrecerle trabajo. Desde la muerte de Charity Burbage, todos los años se había convertido en una verdadera tortura encontrar un profesor para la asignatura de _Estudios muggles _y ella le parecía una buena candidata para el puesto. Había sido criada en el seno de una familia muggles y había viajado durante mucho tiempo. Ella siempre había imaginado que si volvía a Hogwarts para enseñar, sería una asignatura de más peso... pero sus ambiciones hacían mucho que se habían esfumado.

Ella estaba muy contenta de volver, y de haber conseguido lo que quería...

Así pasaron un par de años más. Su trabajo no le disgustaba, hasta le parecía bonito, pero no le ponía del todo interés. Aprovechaba cualquier momento para buscar aquello que le interesaba, afortunadamente sus compañeros vieron en ella una conducta deprimente a sus continuos solitarios paseos por el bosque encantado, así que no metieron la nariz en sus asuntos. El único que no conseguía quitarse de encima era a Neville, pero veía en él preocupación por ella sincera.

"_Debe ser duro para ella, seguro que todo le recuerda a él..."_

Durante su estancia en Etiopía con una tribu mágica Mursi, había aprendido a rastrear restos de hechizos y objetos mágicos. Los Mursi eran sobretodos guerreros, y normalmente estaban en guerra con otras tribus mágicas, así que esta habilidad les era muy útil para destapar posibles ataques y emboscadas.

Y en eso empleaba todo el tiempo libre que disponía... rastreaba, buscaba... pero todo en vano. A veces, llegaba a su dormitorio cansada, derrotada, con ganas de desistir en sus planes. Aquello que había emprendido había sido una locura… pero un sueño reparador ahuyentaba los fantasmas de la derrota y volvía al bosque a seguir buscando cuando su trabajo le permitía.

Una noche volvía al castillo cuando se paró para encenderse un cigarrillo, Minerva miraba con ojos deleznables su feo vicio, pero le traía al fresco su opinión. Otra vez más volvía con las manos vacías. Aspiró un poco de humo y miró la luna. Estaba en fase menguante y parecía burlarse de ella desde el cielo. Masculló una palabrota para desahogarse cuando la sintió, muy leve… Se quedó muy quieta, en la oscuridad tan sólo se podía oír el sonido de su respiración agitada.

Bajo la suela de su bota podía sentirlo latir como un corazón, era muy tenue, casi sutil, pero allí estaba. Se quedó muy quieta, casi con miedo a moverse y perder el rastro. Lo había buscado tanto que temía estar alucinando, quizás no fuera lo que estaba buscando, pero podía sentir un inmenso poder latente bajo capas de tierra.

Cavó con sus propias manos, clavando las uñas en la tierra húmeda. El poder oculto se iba revelando cada vez más poderoso... cuando la sujetó con los dedos sucios, no pudo evitar llorar. No podía creer que la hubiera encontrado al fin, que la tuviera en su poder. Estuvo tentada a usarla en ese instante, pero recordó que no debía hacerlo.

Aún no.

Temblorosa se la escondió en el sostén y se encendió otro cigarro para celebrarlo.

Ya había completado la fase más engorrosa y difícil de su plan… ahora quedaba pendiente la más cruel.

Debía hacer algo horrible.

Acercó su mano a su mochila y allí estaba, fresca y embotellada. Lo había hecho aquella misma tarde antes de escabullirse de Hogwarts. Aún podía escuchar los lamentos de aquella bella criatura inocente, cómo se había retorcido de dolor bajo su mano asesina. Le pidió perdón mientras su cuchillo de plata se hundía un poco más en su carne para poder recoger su sangre.

Ya lo tenía todo y esa misma noche lo pondría en práctica.

Arrojó el cigarrillo dentro del vaso de whisky que no pensaba terminar y se levantó de la cama.

Ya era hora de ponerse en marcha.


	2. Magia Negra

**Capítulo1. Magia Negra**

_-Y cuando acabe la guerra… _

_El hombre posó sus labios sobre los suyos suavemente y su frase quedó en el aire._

_-Vive el momento Hermione, no gastes fuerzas en imaginar lo que pasará… si vas a soñar despierta, que sea con el presente. Quien nos iba a decir hace un par de meses que tú y yo estaríamos tumbados juntos en esta cama._

-¿Has visto a la profesora Granger?

Neville se encogió de hombros ante la mirada escrutadora de la directora del colegio. La sala de profesores estaba a rebosar de gente, tenían un claustro porque los exámenes de final de curso estaban a la vuelta de la esquina, y debían ponerse de acuerdo con las fechas. Algunos ya estaban discutiendo y eso, que aún no había dado comienzo la reunión. Los docentes se iban acomodando como podían alrededor de la mesa.

-No la he visto desde el desayuno de esta mañana… he pasado por su despacho antes de venir y no estaba.

-He mandado a Hagrid a buscarla al bosque… seguramente estará allí.-dijo Minerva en voz baja- Debemos hablar con ella, cada día me preocupa más.

-Creo que eso es una batalla perdida, llevo años intentando hablar con ella…- Neville se cruzó de brazos echándose atrás en su silla- La única persona que podría ayudarla ya no se encuentra entre nosotros…

-La obligaré a que vaya al psicólogo,- amenazó la buena mujer- si es incapaz de cuidarse sola, lo haremos por ella.

-Estuvo más de seis años sola en África… creo que sabe cuidarse muy bien.

Minerva hizo un aspaviento con la mano.

-Usted ya me entiende. Lleva mucho tiempo en ese estado catatónico, ya es hora que reaccione. No es sano que se haya quedado estancada en el pasado…

-Hablaré con ella… -suspiró el hombre. No le importaba tener una vez más esa _charla _con su amiga, pero sabía que hacía años que había dejado de tener algún efecto en ella.

McGonagall tomó asiento presidiendo la mesa, la habitación tornó al silencio. La reunión daba comienzo al fin.

-A ver… ¿Estamos todos? ¿Quién falta por llegar?- preguntó la directora mientras limpiaba los cristales de sus gafas con una de las esquinas de su ropa.

-Falta Hagrid, Granger y Trelawney.- indicó la profesora de DCAO.

Minerva puso cara de exasperación. No iban a terminar nunca. Aquello era un puñetero gallinero…

-Hagrid ha ido a buscar a Hermione, estarán a punto de llegar… - indicó Minerva.- ¿Alguien ha visto a Sybill?

-Podríamos empezar sin ella… total, es un bulto.-indicó el profesor de pociones, un ravenclaw que vivía amargado desde que su mujer se había fugado con un jugador de los _Catapultas de Caerphilly _ mucho más joven que él.

-¿Por qué no te guardas tus pensamientos para ti solo, Edmund? Aquí a nadie le interesa tus opiniones.-espetó la profesora de DCAO, que en realidad le importaba un carajo defender a Sybill, lo que ocurría es que no soportaba al profesor de pociones.

Esos dos se enzarzaron en una trifulca estúpida, así que Neville suspiró mirando la puerta. Echaba de menos a Hermione, con ella esas reuniones eran más llevaderas. Entre ellos había una complicidad especial que no tenía con ningún otro compañero y el humor ácido que había desarrollado su amiga le encantaba. Si estuviera allí, estaba seguro que se inclinaría hacia él, señalando con la barbilla a esos dos "_esos porqué no echan un polvo de una vez y nos dejan a los demás en paz"_ Neville miró con atención su reloj.

¿Por qué tardaban tanto en llegar?

Una de las puertas del salón de profesores se abrió con vehemencia, la pestaña de la puerta dio un fuerte golpe contra la pared, haciendo un enorme estruendo. Los reunidos allí guardaron silencio al ver a Hagrid en el quicio de la puerta, con la cara completamente desencajada.

-¡Ha ocurrido una tragedia!- gritó el hombre con la respiración entrecortada por el resuello- En el bosque… alguien lo ha asesinado…

Neville se levantó de su asiento, como accionado por un resorte, en su rostro se podía ver que estaba a punto de darle un ataque de pánico.

Había ido al bosque a buscar Hermione y ahora estaba hablando de muertes.

-¡Hagrid explícate mejor por favor!- Neville habló más alto de lo que pretendía- ¿Qué ha pasado?

-He ido al bosque a buscar a Hermione… y me encontrado un cadáver de unicornio. - el semi gigante estaba al borde de la histeria-¡Alguien lo ha matado!

-Vamos Hagrid, seguro que exageras… habrá muerto de viejo.- dijo la directora, con un matiz de preocupación en su voz.

-¡Sé lo que me digo!- se enfadó el hombre alzando la voz.-Alguien lo ha colgado boca abajo en la rama de un árbol, atando sus patas traseras con una cuerda y lo ha acuchillado… le han drenado toda la sangre de su cuerpo.

-¡Joder!

-¿Y Hermione? ¿La has visto?- volvió a preguntar el profesor Longbottom.

-No hay rastro de ella… Aunque un centauro me ha dicho que la ha visto esta tarde en el bosque...

Todos comenzaron hablar a la vez. Neville notó como la sangre se esfumaba de su rostro… la última vez que habían matado un unicornio en Hogwarts, había sido Quirrell para alimentar a Voldemort. Nadie mataba unicornios, eran seres puros en sí mismos, si necesitabas algo de ellos, puedes pedírselo, ellos son los que deciden si ayudarte o no. Matar a uno de estos seres se contaban como la mayor vileza que podía perpetrar un ser humano. Era una aberración.

-¿Pero qué coño?- gritó Edmund señalando la puerta.

En el marco de la puerta estaba de pie Sybill Trelawney. Tenía el pelo desaliñado y en una mano llevaba una botella medio vacía de jerez barato. La mujer arrojó la botella contra una de las paredes de la sala por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros, al reventar salpicó de alcohol y cristal toda la sala, llamando la atención de todos los presentes. Tenía los ojos en blanco y se movía espasmódicamente, como si estuviera bajo posesión.

Alzo un brazo y habló, pero con una voz grave, de ultratumba, que no parecía suya.

-_Un poder viene a desestabilizar el mundo que conocemos, ella le llamará y él volverá a caminar entre nosotros como un vivo más, despertando a las máscaras. Muchos son los que quieren poseer el secreto, trayendo una guerra inminente, pero no volverá siendo el mismo, porque su poder viene del reino de los muertos…_

De los labios de la mujer comenzó a brotar espuma y calló a peso muerto en el suelo. Tenía convulsiones, como si tuviera un ataque epiléptico.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡No os quedéis ahí parados y llevar a esa mujer a la enfermería!- gritó la directora a la vez que intercambiaba una mirada intensa con Neville Longbottom.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hermione sonrió satisfecha mientras se escondía tras una columna al resguardo de la oscuridad. Entrar dentro del ministerio de magia había sido relativamente sencillo. En esos últimos años, la seguridad del ministerio dejaba mucho que desear. Se habían relajado y acostumbrado demasiado rápido a la época de paz y ya apenas había vigilancia nocturna. Ya se había colado en dos ocasiones cuando tan sólo era una adolescente en compañía de Harry Potter, así que ahora que era adulta y una bruja totalmente formada, había sido un juego de niños.

Era increíble lo que contaba la gente con dos copas de más. Hacía unas semanas había estado con Seasmus Finnigan en las tres escobas. Ahora era un funcionario del ministerio de magia, vinculado al departamento de regulación y exportación de criaturas mágicas. Había acudido a Hogwarts porque le habían dado el soplo de que Hagrid estaba criando una especie prohibida, y viniendo del semigigante, esos soplos se lo tomaban muy en serio. Hermione lo sabía cuándo hizo la falsa denuncia. Sentía mucho meter a Hagrid en problemas, pero necesitaba atraer alguien del ministerio. Cuando se enteró que estaba en Hogwarts y que además habían mandado a un antiguo compañero de colegio, su presencia allí le había caído del cielo y no pudo evitar alegrarse. Hermione procuró hacerse la encontradiza con el hombre. Un par de sonrisas y hablar de viejos tiempos le bastaron para quedar para más tarde, cuando acabaran con la jornada laboral. Se suponía que Hermione tenía que invitar a Neville a la cita, pero obvió aquel detalle. No necesitaba testigos así que acudió sola. Tan sólo le costó cuatro whiskeys de fuego, un par de caída de ojos y tocarse el pelo con coquetería, para que el hombre estuviera dispuesto a escupir hasta sus más profundos secretos.

Qué básicos eran la mayoría de los hombres…

Le sonsacó las claves para entrar al ministerio, las nuevas entradas secretas y cuántos magos hacían guardia durante la noche… cuándo tenía toda la información que requería, le aplicó un leve hechizo de memoria para que olvidara su cita con ella, aunque sospechaba que no le iba hacer falta por la semejante borrachera que había pillado y le dejó tirado en el bar.

Había gente que no sabía beber…

Dos guardias pasaron muy cerca de ella, sin percatarse de su presencia. Hablaban tranquilamente paseándose con las manos en los bolsillos. Uno de ellos le estaba explicando a otro una receta de cocina.

Inútiles.

Cuando los perdió de vista, se adentró por los pasillos del ministerio. Debía hacer memoria, ya había estado anteriormente en su destino. Para preparase, había visto el recuerdo de aquella noche en un pensadero una y otra vez, hasta aprendérselo. Podía apostar que era capaz de llegar allí con los ojos vendados. Debía llegar al departamento de misterios que se hallaba en el noveno sótano y después dar con la sala de la muerte. Corrió hasta los ascensores sin ser vista y con su varita en la mano, dispuesta a usarla.

Los pasillos del ministerio afortunadamente estaban oscuros y solitarios.

A partir de allí sólo fue recordar. Hermione siempre había tenido buena memoria, pero a pesar de ello, había machacado su plan hasta la saciedad, así que encontró el camino a la sala de la muerte como si hubiera estado allí el día anterior.

Se quedó un momento allí parada de pie en la puerta, muy quieta como si temiera despertarse de un sueño, tan sólo contemplando lo que tenía delante.

Aquella sala era impresionante.

Aquella habitación estaba sumida en tinieblas, pero poco a poco, sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la oscuridad. Era una extraña sala circular, con unas gradas de piedra hundiéndose como un pozo, rodeando aquel arco de piedra antiquísimo. Del arco caían unas cortinas hechas girones que se movían al vaivén de una brisa inexistente y a sus oídos, llegaban el sonido de susurros que ponían la carne de gallina.

Hermione encendió la punta de su varita para poder ver mejor y bajando por las gradas, se acercó al centro de la sala, aproximándose al arco fantasmagórico.

Podía oírlos con más claridad, la última vez que estuvo allí, no creyó a Harry y Luna, pero ahora podías oírlas, susurrantes e infernarles. Voces que la llamaban al otro lado del velo, voces que la invitaban a cruzar al otro lado.

Temblaba de emoción y de nerviosismo. Notaba cómo le bailaba el pulso al ritmo de su corazón frenético. Llevaba demasiado tiempo esperando, muchos años preparando ese instante, soñando cada día con poder estar allí, con hacer realidad sus planes.

Y ya había llegado ese momento.

Aún no estaba segura de si iba a dar resultado, pero no iba a rendirse así como así.

Hermione descargó de sus hombros su roída mochila y la puso con sumo cuidado en el suelo. La abrió revelando su contenido, cuando emprendió su viaje quince años atrás, la hechizó como su viejo bolso de cuentas, así que casi siempre llevaba encima sus objetos más preciados. Fue sacando uno a uno con mimo todos los objetos que iba a necesitar.

Encendió varias velas por toda la habitación, arrancando de allí las tinieblas. Los cirios no formaban parte del hechizo que pensaba realizar, pero realizaban su misión: poder ver mejor.

Ya podía comenzar con su invocación.

Hermione destapó el bote que contenía la sangre de unicornio y mojando la punta de su varita en aquel pegajoso líquido, comenzó a trazar un dibujo en el suelo a pie de aquel arco. Con paciencia iba mojando en sangre e iba trazando con mano firme.

Ya había dejado de temblar.

Miraba satisfecha cómo le estaba quedando aquel círculo de poder. Su origen era del Antiguo Egipcio, una cultura dónde habían estados obsesionados con la vida después de la muerte, pero aún día de hoy, muchas tribus mágicas africanas lo usaban todavía para poder hablar con los muertos.

Aunque ella había introducido una variante: los hechiceros africanos lo trazaban en un suelo arenoso, ella en cambio, lo estaba trazando con sangre de unicornio, poderosa para revivir a personas al borde de la muerte. Sospechaba que así potenciaría su poder, porque ella no se conformaba con hablar con él.

Cuando terminó el último trazo, se puso de pie, satisfecha. Le había quedado impecable, los trazos estaban bien definidos y había conseguido un círculo casi perfecto. Los jeroglíficos eran perfectamente legibles. Con la sangre que había sobrado, embadurnó el viejo arco de piedra, dándole un verdadero aspecto siniestro. Se despojó de sus botas y calcetines, lanzándolas a lo lejos. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral al sentir la fría piedra en contacto con sus pies desnudos. Con agilidad casi felina, saltó al interior del círculo que había pintado en el suelo. No podía llevar calzado, porque debía canalizar la energía por todo su cuerpo y las suelas de los zapatos, hacían barrera dificultando la circulación de energía. Comenzó a murmurar el hechizo de invocación de los muertos, era casi una canción. Sin que le temblara el pulso, alzó en su mano un cuchillo de plata y se hizo un corte profundo en una de las palmas de su mano.

Su propia sangre comenzó a brotar a borbotones de su herida y sin parar de cantar, dibujó con su propia sangre un hexagrama en el interior del círculo. Cuando terminó de trazarlo, una fuerte energía se liberó del suelo, como si hubiera brotado un geiser de magia. Notó como esa magia la iba elevando poco a poco, su cuerpo comenzó a levitar, desafiando a todas las leyes de la física muggle. Ya casi no podía tocar el suelo con la punta de sus pies. Su cabello se agitaba frenético al son de un viento inexistente.

Dejó caer el cuchillo de plata de su mano y del bolsillo de su camisa, sacó aquel objeto que tantas noches de insomnio y tardes de búsqueda incansable le había costado. La piedra de resurrección comenzó a flotar por encima de la palma de su mano, girando sobre sí misma.

-_Que la sangre aquí derramada pueda crear tu camino. Parca, él me pertenece, devuélvelo al mundo de los vivos_.- dijo con voz imperativa Hermione.- _Lo arrancaste de mi lado, ahora exijo que me lo devuelvas. Esa alma no te pertenece. Sé todos tus nombres y bajaré al mismo infierno a por él, así que devuélvemelo. Anubis, Hades, Plutón, Mors, Mictlantecuhtli, Hela…_

Hermione comenzó a recitar los nombres por los que se conocían a la muerte en distintas culturas. Debía demostrarle que no le tenía miedo, que realmente iría al inframundo a buscarle si no le soltaba de sus garras. La energía que la envolvía, comenzó a brotar con más vehemencia.

-_En mis manos tengo la llave, ¡abre las puertas y déjale!_

Las velas que tenía encendidas por toda la habitación se apagaron de golpe, como si hubieran soplado al unísono en ellas. Una luz cegadora inundó toda la salaproveniente del arco que presidía la sala. Hermione sintió como una magia desconocida la envolvía, oscura, densa, extraña… Sintió como los músculos de su cuerpo se entumecían, un hormigueo recorrió todo su sistema nervioso y sin más dilación, arrojó la piedra de la resurrección contra el hueco del arco.

-¡Severus Snape, vuelve al mundo de los vivos!

Una fuerza inmensa la golpeó, arrojándola hacia atrás, como si su cuerpo fuera un proyectil, dando con sus huesos contra el duro suelo. Le daba la sensación que la sala giraba sobre sí misma. Era incapaz de abrir los ojos, la luz era tan roja y brillante que hacía daño en sus retinas y parecía venir de todas direcciones.

-Severus Snape, vuelve conmigo, sigue el sonido de mi voz.- gritó con todas sus fuerzas, intentándose incorporar.- Severus, ven a mí, iré a por ti…¡Severus Snape, vuelve al mundo de los vivos! ¡Severus Snape, vuelve al mundo de los vivos!- comenzó a recitar aquella frase como un mantra, gritando todo lo que le permitían sus cuerdas vocales.

La magia que inundaba la habitación implosionó sobre sí misma, y después, tan sólo oscuridad y calma.

Hermione comenzó abrir poco a poco sus ojos, estaba deslumbrada y no podía ver con claridad…

Una voz más que conocida sonó al fondo de la habitación.

-Hermione… ¿eres tú?

Hermione se llevó las manos a la boca, con un nudo en el estómago que la impedía contestar.

No se lo podía creer.

Severus Snape estaba cruzando el velo del arco. Iba completamente desnudo, su piel era igual de pálida a cómo la recordaba aunque estaba completamente escuálido. Su rostro estaba demacrado y parpadeaba desorientado.

-¡Severus!- gritó Hermione.

Haciendo caso omiso al dolor de huesos, Hermione se incorporó a toda prisa, corriendo hasta la figura de todos su anhelos. Severus se tambaleó, como si no pudiera controlar su cuerpo, y ella llegó a tiempo para no dejarle caer.

Las lágrimas que llevaban todo el día luchando por salir, brotaron sin control de sus ojos.

-Hermione… -su voz era ronca-¿qué hago aquí? Yo…yo estaba…

-No hables, no gastes energía.

Hermione estaba deseando abrazarle, besarle, hablarle… pero tenía toda la vida para hacerlo. Ahora el tiempo apremiaba.

Hermione llena de felicidad, apoyó el cuerpo desnudo de él sobre su cuerpo, caminando con dificultad, llegaron hasta donde estaba su mochila.

-Te voy a soltar un momento, no te caigas.

-Hermione…-dijo aún desorientado Snape.- ¿Dónde estamos?

-No hables amor. Después te lo explicaré todo.

Hermione sacó de su mochila una amplia túnica negra con capucha, y con toda la delicadeza del mundo, se la pasó por la cabeza, tapando su completa desnudez y en sus delicados pies unas sencillas babuchas.

Se colgó a su espalda la mochila y con uno de los pies desnudos, emborronó todo lo que pudo los dibujos de sangre del suelo. No había tiempo que perder, debían huir cuanto antes de allí, así que decidió no gastar tiempo siquiera en calzarse. Sacando toda su fuerza de voluntad, cargó un brazo sobre sus hombros del hombre, para que pudiera apoyarse en ella al caminar. Severus tenía la capucha puesta, así que no podía ver su rostro.

-Hermione…-susurró.

-No hables, estás muy débil… ahora tienes que hacer el esfuerzo y caminar. ¿De acuerdo?

La capucha se movió en gesto afirmativo. Hermione satisfecha, comenzó a andar cargando casi todo su cuerpo larguirucho sobre ella, pero afortunadamente estaba en plena forma. Su condición física era la de una auténtica guerrera Mursi, a pesar de llevar ya años en Hogwarts, no se había permitido abandonarse.

En su mano libre, cogió con fuerza su varita.

Pensaba sacarle de allí.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Charles hacía horas que no le escuchaba. El compañero que le habían asignado era completamente insufrible, podía pasarse horas y horas hablando sin parar. Estaba tan enfrascado en su monólogo que ya no se daba cuenta que ni se molestaba en contestarle monosílabos.

Él hubiera querido ser auror, pero sus notas en los EXTASIS no le habían permitido ingresar en la academia. Sus últimos años de estancia en Hogwarts se lo había pasado persiguiendo faldas en lugar de estudiar, así que su falta de esfuerzo le había terminado pasando factura a su futuro. Había tenido varios empleos de poca monta anteriormente, en los que duraba un suspiro, hasta que su madre movió sus influencias en el ministerio y le consiguió esa mierda de empleo como vigilante nocturno.

No es que se quejara, le pagaban prácticamente por no hacer nada, pero se aburría mucho, y encima, tenía que aguantar a los cabezas de chorlito de sus compañeros, que también habían logrado sus empleos por influencias.

Allí nunca pasaba nada…

Reprimió un bostezo. Su compañero le estaba diciendo algo sobre lo buena que estaba la nueva buscadora de las Arpías de Holyhead cuándo le pareció percibir algo.

-¡Cállate de una vez!- le espetó.

Su compañero se le revolvió.

-¿A ti no te han enseñado modales?-preguntó molesto.

-No es eso… me ha parecido oír algo.

Su compañero cerró la boca y el silencio al fin los envolvió.

Estaba en lo cierto… alguien estaba usando los ascensores, y a esas horas ya no había nadie. Hasta los más chupatintas pelotas se habían esfumado a casa a esas horas.

-Van a la entrada principal. –Gritó su compañero-¡Corre!

Los dos vigilantes comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad por las galerías del ministerio. Afortunadamente se las conocían al dedillo y estaban cerca. Su compañero que era mucho más joven que él y estaba en mejor forma, no tardó en sacarle ventaja varios metros.

Pudo ver como su compañero era derribado por un hechizo cuando llegó a la entrada del ministerio. Aún sorprendido por ello, sacó su varita y sin pensárselo dos veces, entró en posición de ataque a la gran sala.

Dos personas, uno que ocultaba su identidad bajo una capucha y una mujer con las manos llenas de sangre y descalza, corrían a duras penas hacia la salida.

-¡Alto!-les gritó.

Charles intentó inmovilizarlos lanzándole un hechizo, pero la mujer rechazó su ataque con presteza. Pasó por encima del cuerpo de su compañero que parecía tan sólo inconsciente y se defendió de un ataque de la mujer. Estos aprovecharon para entrar en una de las chimeneas de salida y desvanecerse. Afortunadamente, le había dado tiempo de alcanzarles, poder agarrar del hombro al encapuchado y seguirles en su aparición.

Aparecieron en la habitación de lo que parecía un hotel asqueroso, entonces fue cuando la mujer se había percatado de su presencia allí, así que volvió de desaparecer. Él se había aferrado con fuerza a su presa y no quería soltarla. Mientras viajaban, la mujer intentaba inútilmente forcejear con él.

No pensaba soltarles.

Perdió la cuenta en los distintos lugares que se habían aparecido, en un intento en vano en despistarle. El seguía aferrado al encapuchado, que siquiera intentaba defenderse. Aparecieron en el interior de un frondoso bosque. El forcejeo había hecho perder a su presa su capucha, así pudo verle al fin la cara.

Abrió mucho los ojos.

No… no podía ser.

Ese instante de duda, lo aprovechó la mujer para ponerle la varita en la cara, a tan sólo un centímetro de la nariz.

-Desmayus.

Y después, sólo oscuridad.

_**Hola a tod s**_

_**Aquí un nuevo capítulo de esta historia. Cómo podéis ver, Hermione consigue todo lo que se propone… a ver qué pasa ahora (risa maligna). Ya os comenté que este fic se aleja de lo que suelo escribir… **_

_**Me gustaría dedicárselo a las chicas del escuadrón, que tanto me hacen reír. Gracias a los que me habéis puesto en alerta y favoritos y a los que habéis sacado un poquito de vuestro tiempo para dejarme un comentario.**_

_**Un besiño a todos y crucios, maldiciones… en el recuadro de abajo. ;)**_


	3. Refugio

_El hombre miraba tan fijamente por la ventana, que no se había percatado se su presencia en la habitación._

_-Hay días que me gustaría saber en qué piensas.-le dijo la muchacha sonriente._

_-Tan sólo tienes que preguntarlo: pensaba en ti. Tengo miedo de perderte._

**Capítulo 2. Refugio.**

Hermione miró con pánico el cuerpo que yacía en el suelo inconsciente. _¿De dónde carajo había salido aquel imbécil?_ El maldito se había aferrado tanto a ellos, que le había costado la misma vida deshacerse de él. Había aparecido por instinto en diversos lugares que conocía, sin pensar, y habían terminado en aquel bosque, dónde tantas horas pasó en su momento con Harry Potter cuando buscaban los horrocruxes.

Afortunadamente había conseguido aturdirle, lo malo es que su refugio en aquel hotel de mala muerte había sido descubierto y no podían volver allí. Había perdido un puesto privilegiado de vigilancia al ministerio y un lugar donde pernoctar. A su casa por descontado no podían ir, si la buscaban, sería el primer lugar donde irían. Su cerebro funcionaba a toda velocidad, preguntándose qué paso dar ahora.

Snape sin mediar palabra, se inclinó y vomitó en el suelo. Se encontraba débil, sus piernas temblaban de sujetar su peso, y aquel violento paseo le había extenuado.

-Perdón… estoy mareado.- susurró con voz ronca.

-No te disculpes… aún no te has terminado de acostumbrar a tener cuerpo otra vez y aparecerse es una magia muy violenta aún para ti.

Notó como oscilaba.

-Severus… necesito aparecerme otra vez. ¿Podrás resistirlo?

El hombre no contestó, tan sólo se limitó en mover la cabeza en un asentimiento. Hermione le sujetó con fuerza, ya había elegido su destino. Le llevaría al único lugar dónde siempre se había sentido bien, dónde siempre se había sentido arropada. Aguardarían allí hasta que Severus se encontrara mejor y pudieran huir del país.

Apareció en el salón de la casa de Longbottom, hacía un par de años, desde que ella consiguió trabajo en Hogwarts, que habían dejado de compartir casa. Pero Neville se había empeñado en dejarle abierto a ella el hechizo de seguridad anti-apariciones de su hogar. Se había empeñado que esa era su casa, y que siempre estaría abierta para ella.

Ahora se lo agradecía…

Severus se tambaleó, dando una tremenda arcada y en un acto reflejo dobló su cuerpo, y sin poder remediarlo, vomitó sobre la alfombra. Hermione sin perder un minuto más, se lo llevó casi a rastras al baño, despojándose del peso de su roída mochila por el camino. Cuando llegaron al baño, el hombre descargó los pocos jugos gástricos que le quedaban en el estómago. Respiraba con vehemencia y podía notar cómo todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

Hermione sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza desde atrás, con una mano sobre su frente y la otra agarrándole un hombro. Aquel no había sido un reencuentro precisamente romántico, se había imaginado miles de veces cómo sería volverle a ver. Las cosas no habían salido como ella había fantaseado, no había habido música, ni mariposas volando en el ambiente, ni un húmedo beso, pero así eran las cosas en la realidad. Pero el mero hecho de que estuviera allí, con ella, vivo… su interior no podía dejar de vibrar de felicidad.

Él estaba con ella…

Aún no podía creer que lo hubiera logrado, que aquello con lo que había soñado quince largos años, se hubiera hecho realidad.

Ya tendrían tiempo para hacer todos los tópicos románticos de las películas muggles.

-No me encuentro bien…-se quejó con aquella áspera y extraña voz. Casi no podía hablar, se le notaba tembloroso y débil. Su cuerpo había sufrido un trance agresivo, literalmente había cruzado la barrera que separaba el mundo de los muertos con el de los vivos, era de esperar que no se sintiera bien. Debía volver acostumbrarse a él, volver a notar las miles de sensaciones que corresponden a estar vivo, todas de una vez. Volver a sentir frío, calor, hambre… su cuerpo era un recién nacido que debía volver aprender.

-Por Merlín, si estás helado.

Hermione podía sentir la temperatura de Severus en la palma de su mano, su frente estaba glacial como un témpano de hielo. Debería estar al borde le hipotermia, cosa que no entendía, porque no tenía ninguno de los demás síntomas. Su rostro estaba helado como el mármol, era como tocar una fría tumba.

Hermione se angustió. Para lo que había hecho no había precedentes, así que no sabía muy bien qué hacer… no se perdonaría que le ocurriera nada ahora, cuándo había recorrido un camino tan largo para tenerle otra vez entre sus brazos.

Hermione le ayudó a incorporarse y se lo llevó al dormitorio de su amigo. Severus se movía torpemente, como si sus miembros le pesasen toneladas, como si todo el peso del universo hubieran recaído sobre sus hombros.

La habitación de Neville estaba vacía de pertenencias, como siempre que estaba trabajando en el colegio. Una cama de matrimonio sin hacer, presidía el cuarto, en los pies de esta, unas sábanas curiosamente dobladas. Hermione las apuntó y con sencillo movimiento de varita, la cama comenzó hacerse sola, después hizo que Severus se tumbara en ella despojándole de los zapatos.

-Debes descansar… mañana te encontrarás mejor.

-¿Qué hago aquí Hermione? ¿Dónde estamos?-volvió a insistir el hombre. Hermione puso unos de sus dedos en sus labios para que callara y no le contestó. Comenzó a buscar frenética por los armarios de su amigo. En los altillos encontró lo que necesitaba, sacó todas las mantas y nórdicos que guardaba allí y se los echó por encima a Severus.

Debía entrar en calor.

Cuando puso patas arriba todas las pocas pertenencias que tenía allí su amigo, y se aseguró que no quedaba nada más con qué taparle, se sentó en el borde de la cama, mirando a su amor con verdadera devoción. Poco a poco, su respiración se volvió pausada y suave, cerrando los ojos.

¡Estaba allí, con ella! Vivo… no sólo en sus pensamientos. Había esperado tanto para volverle a ver, para volver a tocarle, volver a sentirle a su lado... Se había sentido tan sola añorándole, llorando su pérdida, que el hecho de por fin estar con él, le parecía irreal. Cogió con suavidad una de sus gélidas manos bajo las mantas y comenzó acariciarla con religiosidad. Se inclinó sobre el rostro de Severus, rozando levente sus labios. El hombre abrió los ojos y la miró intensamente. Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en su pupila, como dos puñales. Era incapaz de leer en ellos, eran dos pozos oscuros profundos, en el que no podía vislumbrar el fondo.

Severus la miraba, en el más sepulcral de los silencios.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville Longbottom se dirigía presto a su despacho. Era ya entrada la madrugada y aún no habían encontrado ni rastro de Hermione. Él estaba convencido que su amiga ya no se hallaba en el castillo y que le había ocurrido algo grave. Los profesores habían inspeccionado exhaustivamente toda la zona del bosque y el castillo, sin encontrar rastro de ella. Aún no se podía creer que ella tuviera algo que ver con la muerte de aquel ser inocente.

Ella no podía ser, por mucho que lo insinuaran sus compañeros.

Pero el episodio de Sybill Trelawney le había puesto muy nervioso, no podía quitárselo de la mente, por mucho que dijera Edmund que era el delirio de una alcohólica. Había sido todo tan… siniestro.

Necesitaba encontrarla.

-¡Profesor Longbottom!-le llamaron a su espalda

Sin girarse, apretó el paso, como si no la hubiera escuchado. El sonido de sus pisadas se apresuró a él, casi corriendo a su dirección.

-¡Longbottom!- Le volvió a llamar, con un atisbo de enfado en su voz. Sintió como le agarraban con fuerza por el brazo.- Aunque lleve evitándome toda la noche, no conseguirá huir de mí.

Neville levantó la mirada para enfrentar a McGonagall. La mujer lo observaba inquisitiva tras los cristales de sus gafas con los labios apretados.

-Tú sabes algo que no has contado.- Le acusó.-Si sabes dónde está Granger o lo que ha ocurrido en el bosque, es mejor que lo digas… Es todo muy sospechoso, los paseos de Granger por el bosque, el unicornio…-suspiró intensamente, parecía que no quería decirlo-Lo ocurrido con Sybill…

-Claro que no.-espetó- Estoy preocupado… temo que le haya ocurrido algo.¡Por Merlín, Minerva, estamos hablando de Hermione!

La mujer debió de ver sinceridad en sus ojos, porque abrió la mano y le soltó.

-Voy a ir a buscarla… aún no sé dónde, pero pienso encontrarla.

-Hazlo Longbottom, si al amanecer no estáis de vuelta con una buena explicación, voy a tener que denunciar su desaparición y lo que ha pasado aquí en el ministerio.

Longbottom asintió solemne y girando sobre sus talones, se dirigió a paso rápido a su despacho. Entró rápido y se dirigió directamente a su chimenea.

_Piensa Neville, piensa… ¿Dónde iría Hermione si estuviera en apuros?_

La respuesta apareció en su mente tan clara como el agua de un estanque. Cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y se lo arrojó a los pies.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hermione tragó saliva y se incorporó, alejando su rostro del de Severus.

-Duerme un poco.- Besó su nívea frente y salió de la habitación en busca de un vaso de agua. En cuanto Severus conciliara el sueño, aprovecharía para tomar una larga ducha y cambiarse de ropa. Aún no se había lavado las manos de sangre y aún caminaba con los pies desnudos, polvorientos de haber estado en aquel bosque.

Más tarde pensaría un plan… Por su privilegiada cabeza no había pasado la posibilidad que Severus no estuviera en condiciones para viajar. Para ella siempre había sido un fuerte inquebrantable, inamovible e invulnerable, lo había visto luchar hasta el límite de sus fuerzas, así que no se planteó que pudiera estar débil tan siquiera.

Pero era lo más lógico, había hecho un viaje muy largo para llegar hasta allí…

Hermione recogió su mochila del pasillo, que aún seguía tirada en el suelo y buscó su paquete me malolientes cigarrillos. Los nervios y el estrés de la noche le estaba pasando factura. Sus manos volvieron a su temblor original y acusó tanto agotamiento que pensaba que se iba a desmallar. Ella había hecho un esfuerzo sobrehumano, la magia que había empleado esa noche la había dejado al límite de sus fuerzas, pero los nervios y la adrenalina que había quemado, le habían dado toda la potencia que necesitaba.

Suspiró apoyándose en una pared.

Un sonido en el salón la sobresaltó. Tras un chasquido, sonido de pisadas en círculos.

-¡Hermione!- grito una voz más que conocida para ella- ¿Estás ahí?

Unas rápidas pisadas cruzaron todo el salón, dirigiéndose al pasillo dónde estaba ella. Contestó, porque tampoco quería que su amigo sufriera un infarto al encontrársela de sopetón.

-Neville, estoy aquí.-dijo con una tranquilidad pasmosa. Más que calmada, estaba cansada.

-¡Hermione! ¿Dónde te has metido? ¡No sabes lo preocupados que estábamos! ¿Se puede saber qué cojones te ha…?

Neville se adentró en el pasillo iluminando la oscuridad imperante con la punta de su varita. Cuando la advirtió de su presencia se paró en seco, dejando la pregunta en el aire. Abrió muchos los ojos, sorprendido con cierto matiz de pánico y prácticamente se abalanzó a ella. Aún estaba descalza y tenía las manos llenas de sangre reseca.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás herida? ¡Hay que llevarte a un hospital!

-No… esta sangre no es mía… tranquilo.

Neville abrió mucho los ojos y la cogió por las muñecas, viendo el profundo corte de su mano que aún no le había dado tiempo a curarse.

-¡Qué ha pasado Hermione! ¿Por qué te has ido de Hogwarts? ¡No sabes lo que ha pasado esta tarde! Alguien ha matado a un unicornio y tú desapareces sin decirle nada a nadie… ¡Un centauro te vio en el bosque y nos temíamos que te hubiera pasado algo!- Hermione bajó la mirada avergonzada, era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a su mejor amigo. El hombre de repente se calló, y tiró de su barbilla con suavidad, obligándola a mirarle. La observó intensamente, como si nunca la hubiera visto.- ¡Has sido tú! ¡Por favor Hermione, dime que no has asesinado un unicornio! ¡Dime por favor que no has tenido nada que ver!

Hermione bajó otra vez la mirada, era incapaz de ver esos dejes de decepción en sus ojos. Normalmente le importaba una mierda lo que pensaran de ella, pero lo que pensara su amigo, sí que le importaba.

-Te lo puedo explicar…

-¡No puede ser!

-Es algo que no me perdonaré nunca… pero tuve que hacerlo.

Neville se llevó las manos a la cabeza, escandalizado. Aún no sabía lo que le aguardaba la noche.

-¡Pero si adoras a los unicornios, Hermione! Son animales puros… sabes que matarlos es una aberración y un delito muy grave.

-Yo no quería, pero era algo necesario… Lo necesitaba.

- Cómo… ¿Por qué?

-Por favor Neville, tranquilízate.

-¡Qué me tranquilice! ¡¿Qué me tranquilice?!- gritó histérico- Te hemos buscado por todo el bosque, por todo el maldito castillo… La gente comenzó a murmurar cosas sobre ti, y yo te defendí… estaba totalmente convencido que no tenías nada que ver.

-Todo tiene una explicación, pero necesito que te calmes para que pueda contártelo todo…- Hermione notaba un nuevo chute de adrenalina corriendo por su organismo. Pensaba cómo contarle todo a su mejor amigo sin asustarle.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?- volvió a insistir.

-¡Cállese de una vez!

Neville guardó silencio, lívido. Aquella voz grave y siniestra había salido de su habitación invocando todos sus miedos infantiles. Su rostro perdió todo atisbo de color.

Pero no podía ser… Aquella voz hacía muchos años que se había apagado.

-¿Quién está en mi cuarto, Hermione? ¿A quién estás encubriendo?- preguntó dando un paso en dirección a su cuarto.

-Espera Neville, ahora te lo explicaré todo…

Neville se hizo a un lado y caminó presto a la puerta de su habitación. Hermione intentó cogerle del brazo e impedírselo, pero el hombre hizo oídos sordos. Abrió con decisión la pestaña de la puerta.

Lo que vio allí, le hizo retroceder un paso, espantado. Se llevó la mano al pecho de la impresión. Su corazón bombeaba sangre a toda velocidad, notando cómo latía en su sien.

_No puede ser… Aquello no podía ser real. Reconocería aquel perfil en cualquier parte… pero él estaba muerto. _

En su cama estaba incorporada una figura masculina, tenía el pelo en la cara, como dos cortinas negras, ocultando su rostro, dejando tan sólo visible uno de sus ojos y su nariz aguileña. Levantó su pálida mano y le señaló amenazante.

-Como vuelvas a levantarle la voz, te arrancaré la cabeza.- amenazó con ferocidad, poniendo verdadero énfasis en el verbo arrancar, para que no dejara margen de dudas.

-¡No puede ser!-gritó histérico Longbottom apuntándole con su varita- ¡Tú estás muerto!

Hermione lo sacó de la habitación a empujones, cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Neville temblaba, como si hubiera visto un fantasma… de hecho, así había sido. Comenzó a sudar y se tocaba la cara con nerviosismo.

Hermione lo miraba en silencio, aguardando a que explotara. Neville la cogió con fuerza del brazo y la alejó de aquella habitación, casi a rastras se la llevó al salón.

_Un poder viene a desestabilizar el mundo que conocemos, ella le llamará y él volverá a caminar entre nosotros como un vivo más…_

Longbottom respiraba con vehemencia, intentaba asimilar lo que había visto en aquella habitación. Era mucha información para poder asimilarla de golpe. El unicornio, la alcohólica de Sybill y sus predicciones… Y él… vivo. Había vuelto del mucho de los muertos y ahora estaba acostado en _su_ cama. Era incapaz de decir absolutamente nada, movía los labios, pero sus palabras se resistían. Se quedó petrificado, mirándola tan fijamente, que pensaba que podría traspasarla. Hermione necesitaba tranquilizarse, así que cogió su cajetilla de tabaco y se llevó uno de sus cigarrillos a los labios.

Eso pareció hacerle reaccionar y le dio un manotazo al cigarro, mandándolo a la otra esquina de la habitación.

-Quiero una explicación…¡Ya!- exigió.

Hermione suspiró muy hondo y comenzó a relatárselo todo… desde el principio, comenzando desde el día que se aferró a su cuerpo sin vida en la casa de los gritos.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville Longbottom se hallaba sentado en el salón de su casa, fumándose uno de los asquerosos cigarrillos de su amiga con manos temblorosas. Él no fumaba como Hermione, pero a veces sí la acompañaba. Su cabeza daba tantas vueltas que estaba mareado.

Hermione se lo había contado absolutamente _todo_. Cómo había forjado un hecho desde una idea casi demente… resucitar a alguien, algo imposible de hacer hasta aquella noche.

Aún no podía creérselo.

Habían hecho una pausa para que Hermione tomara una ducha. No la quería ver más llena de sangre, testigo silencioso de lo que había hecho.

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de lo que tramaba? Y si lo hubiera sabido… ¿La habría ayudado? No sabía qué pensar. Se sentía traicionado, utilizado… aunque ella le había perjurado que no lo había hecho con esa intención.

No sabía qué pensar de ella…

Hermione entró en el salón con el cabello húmedo y envuelta en un albornoz que le quedaba muy grande, se notaba a leguas que no era suyo. Neville tragó saliva y desvió la mirada a la otra punta de la habitación. Ella se limitó a suspirar y tomar asiento en el sofá a su lado.

-¿Sigues enfadado conmigo?

A Neville le molestó aquella pregunta infantil, apagando con rabia el cigarro en cualquier parte.

-¿Y qué quieres Hermione? ¿Qué me ponga a bailar?

Hermione se encendió un cigarrillo.

-Si no te lo conté es para no preocuparte… No quería que me abandonases.

Él contestó sin pensar, siendo totalmente sincero.

-Hermione, yo siempre estaré de tu lado.

Aquello sonó a promesa. Hermione curvó sus labios en una tenue sonrisa. Su amigo volvía a mirarla a la cara, su rostro revelaba un sentimiento que no conseguía identificar.

-¿Y pensabas largarte, así, por la buenas? ¿No pensabas decirme nada?

-Sí…-dijo con cierta timidez- pero mi intención era ponerme en contacto contigo cuando pasase el tiempo.

-¿Y pensabas dejarme sufrir sin tener noticias tuyas?- se quejó.- ¿Cómo hiciste cuándo te perdiste en África?

Hermione guardó silencio avergonzada. Neville le cogió otro cigarrillo. Aún temblaba.

-Hermione, hay algo que debes saber… hoy ha pasado algo muy extraño en Hogwarts.

Neville le relató el episodio de Sybill en la sala de profesores. Ellos sabían que era una alcohólica farsante, pero también sabían que fue ella la que dictó la profecía que marcó la vida de Harry Potter para siempre.

Hermione no sabía qué decir.

-Sabes que esa mujer no ha sido nunca objeto de mi devoción…

-Lo sé, y la mía tampoco. Pero teniendo en cuenta lo que ha ocurrido hoy, creo que no deberíamos desdeñar sus palabras… puede decirse que ha dado en el clavo. ¡Por Merlín, si ha acertado!

-Se ha aproximado… pero no sabemos si lo que dice es cierto. ¿Qué es eso de que no es el mismo? ¿Qué es eso de las máscaras?

-¡Hermione, lo que has hecho va contra natura! ¿Quién te dice que es él el que ha vuelto?-dijo señalando en dirección a la habitación donde estaba Snape- ¿Quién te dice que no ha vuelto… otra cosa?

-No puedo asegurarlo, pero lo sé. El que está en esa habitación es Snape.

-Sólo alguien pudo volver del mundo de los muertos… y mira lo que pasó.

-¡No tiene nada que ver una historia con la otra!- espetó retirándose de la cara un húmedo mechón de pelo.

-Ambas son magias oscuras… Has desencadenado algo muy peligroso. Acabas de mandar al traste todas las leyes naturales. Ahora hay que atenerse a las consecuencias.

-Lo sé. Pero lo volvería hacer… tú no sabes lo que es querer a alguien y no sentirlo cerca.

Neville inclinó la cabeza al suelo. _Él sí que lo sabía… lo sabía muy bien._

-¿Quién te dice que no será un peligro?

-No puedo asegurártelo, pero sé que él es Severus Snape, el mismo que hizo un gran sacrificio para ayudar a salvar al mundo mágico.

-Pero no sólo me preocupa él, Hermione… ¿Sabes lo que puede pasar ahí fuera si se conoce el secreto de lo que has hecho? Os han visto…

Hermione sintió mareo sólo de pensarlo.

-Estamos hablando del poder de resurrección.- prosiguió el hombre- Mucha gente sería capaz de matar por saberlo.

-Lo sé, por eso quiero salir de Inglaterra. Debemos desaparecer hasta que nos olviden. He pensado ir a África por un tiempo, allí tengo muchos amigos y cuando las cosas se calmen, ir al sur de América.

Neville se pasó la mano por la cara. Estaba cansado, era ya muy entrada la madrugada y amanecería en unas pocas horas.

Todo aquello le superaba.

-Estás loca.

-Lo sé.

-Estás para que te encierren…

-¿Me ayudarás? Te lo suplico…

-Te voy ayudar Hermione, pero quiero una promesa a cambio.

-Me parece justo.

-Si por algún momento, sospechas que Snape es un peligro para ti, o para los demás, me lo contarás.

Hermione asintió. Neville no sabía si creerla, después de todas las mentiras que había trenzado a lo largo de su vida. Pero en su interior, era incapaz de guardarle ningún tipo de rencor.

-¿Tienes dinero muggle?- preguntó Neville de repente, pensativo.

-Sí… ¿por qué?

-Tengo una idea. Hace unos años me desperté en un hotel muggle a las afueras de Londres con una resaca de mil demonios. La verdad es que no recuerdo cómo llegué allí, pero parecía muy discreto. Iré a reservar una habitación y os quedaréis allí hasta que Snape se encuentre mejor. Si te han visto, y en el ministerio emprenden una búsqueda, lo más probable es que me pregunten, así que mi casa no es segura.

-Me parece buena idea.

-Eso sí, no se os ocurra salir ni para comer, no sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. Yo os llevaré comida y todo lo que necesites.

Neville se levantó de su asiento y agarró su varita.

-Ahora vuelvo.

Neville la miró por última vez antes de desparecer. Ahora el hecho de haber matado un unicornio, no le parecía tan grave.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ron Weasley bostezó ruidosamente sin pudor, no se molestó tan siquiera en taparse la boca con la mano. Eran más de las cuatro de la madrugada y le habían mandado un mensaje urgente del ministerio de magia, que le había sacado de la cama de Hannah Abbott. No es que le gustara la nueva dueña del _Caldero Chorreante_, pero entre las sábanas era una verdadera gata salvaje. Se crujió el cuello moviendo la cabeza de un lado y a otro y se adentró a la entrada.

Aquello sí que era extraño. En los años que llevaba trabajando de auror, jamás le habían convocado a esas horas de la madrugada. Jamás le habían sacado de la cama para ninguna emergencia y mucho menos, que le ordenaran que se presentara en el ministerio _cagando leches_.

¿Qué habría pasado que era tan urgente? ¿El gato de la hija del ministro se había quedado atrapado en la copa de un árbol? Tras la guerra y la reconstrucción del mundo mágico, nunca pasaba nada grave. Los mortífagos habían quedado totalmente derrotados y el cuerpo de aurores se había quedado como un mero cuerpo de seguridad mágica.

Desde la caída del que no debe ser nombrado, no había surgido un mago oscuro al que perseguir.

Llegó a la entrada principal y no cabía en sí lleno de asombro. Allí reunidos estaban todos los guardias nocturnos, casi todos con cara de espanto con el mismísimo ministro de magia y Philip Carraw, su joven secretario y mano derecha.

Ron se acercó a ellos con paso rápido.

-Buenas noches.- saludó extrañado a todos los que componían semejante reunión.

-¡Señor Weasley me alegro que haya llegado!- saludó el ministro con la cara tan blanca como la cera.

-Buenas noches, señor.- Saludó Ron.- No quiero ser impertinente, pero… ¿Qué ha ocurrido aquí?

El ministro bajó la voz.

-Le hemos convocado por una emergencia de nivel uno, señor Weasley.

Ron abrió mucho los ojos y miró fijamente al ministro. Una emergencia de nivel uno era un ataque de mago tenebroso. Sintió cómo las manos le hormigueaban.

No podía ser.

-¿De nivel uno, señor? –preguntó lívido.

-Venga con nosotros y le explicaremos mejor.- le indicó Carraw.

Ron incrédulo, siguió a los dos hombres por los pasillos del ministerio. Bajaron al noveno nivel, y se adentraron al departamento de misterios.

_**¡Hola a todos/as otra vez!**_

_**Aquí os dejo un nuevo capítulo de esta historia, como podéis leer, se está cociendo algo muuuy gordo. Este ha sido un capítulo un poco de transición, pero os prometo que el próximo será más intenso.**_

_**Me gustaría dedicarle esta capitulo a mi amiga Valitos, que siempre me anima a escribir.**_

_**Un besiño y ya sabéis, opiniones, maldiciones, besos, tomatazos serán bien recibidos en el recuadro de aquí abajo. **_


	4. Emergencia de nivel uno

_-¿Se le ha pasado por esa lúcida mente que ya no quiero hacer esto?- espetó- ¿Acaso no ha pensado que ya no quiero pasar por ello nunca más?_

_El hombre lo observó por encima de sus gafas._

_-Lo prometiste, Severus. El tema ya está zanjado._

_-¡No pienso hacerlo! Llevo pagando mucho tiempo por mi pasado y creo que ya ha sido suficiente._

_El hombre se volvió, dispuesto abandonar la habitación._

_-¿A qué viene esto, Severus? ¿Es por ella?_

_El oscuro hombre se paró en seco y entrecerró los ojos, intentando disimular su sorpresa._

_-¿De qué carajo me hablas?_

_-Lo sabes muy bien. ¿Crees que no sé lo que ocurre en este castillo? ¿Acaso crees que no sé qué te ves con esa muchacha? ¿Crees que no he estado mirando a otro lado estos meses?_

_Severus arrugó la nariz de pura rabia._

_-¡Sí! Ella tiene que ver… no pienso arriesgarme a que le ocurra nada.-gritó-Mi deber es estar a su lado protegiéndola. Se acabó lo de jugar a los espías…_

_-Pues no le servirás de nada estando muerto… ¿acaso olvidas tu juramento inquebrantable? Y cuando él gane, dime… ¿Cómo la protegerás?_

**Capítulo 3. Emergencia de nivel uno.**

Ron Weasley entró en aquella habitación con ciertas reticencias. Hacía años que no estaba en aquel departamento del ministerio, él como auror no tenía jurisdicción en aquel sótano y normalmente nadie ajeno se adentraba en aquellas galerías. Allí se llevaban a cabo investigaciones mágicas ultra secretas, en la que la opinión pública no tenía constancia. Incluso gente que llevaba toda la vida trabajando para el ministerio, no tenía muy claro qué carajo hacían allí abajo y era mejor no preguntar. A veces, era mejor mantenerse en la ignorancia y Ron era de los que pensaban así. Los que trabajaban en el departamento de misterios eran unos bichos raros que guardaban sus funciones con un celo y hermetismo casi asombroso. Apenas se relacionaban con los demás empleados del ministerio y eran gente muy insociable y retraída.

Reconoció en el apto dónde se encontraba, había sufrido muchas pesadillas en la niñez con aquel escenario.

Abrió muchos los ojos y apretó los dientes. Jamás en sus años de servicio había visto nada igual… había sangre escandalosamente por todas partes: en las piedras que formaban el arco, en el suelo…

-¿Qué coño ha pasado aquí?-preguntó volviéndose con vehemencia a Carraw, olvidando por un momento su profesionalidad como auror. Estaba asustado, había una emergencia de nivel uno y le habían llevado a una habitación llena de sangre. ¿Qué clase de carnicero había estado allí? ¿De quién era toda esa sangre?

-¿Han herido a alguien de este departamento?- quiso saber.- ¿Algún vigilante?

-No. Afortunadamente nadie ha resultado herido, no había nadie de este departamento trabajando a esas horas.

-¿Pero qué significa entonces todo esto?

-Por eso le hemos llamado… para que nos lo diga usted.

Weasley tragó saliva y se dirigió al centro de la habitación, al lado de unos de los laterales del arco. Sacó su varita acercándola a la sangre, murmurando un hechizo.

Suspiró aliviado.

-No es humana.

El ministro y Carraw soltaron aire al unísono, más relajados. Ron pasó el dedo por la piedra del arco, manchándoselo de sangre coagulada y se lo llevó bajo la nariz. La olió con sumo cuidado, llenándose los pulmones con aquel aroma dulzón.

-Podría jurar que es de unicornio… aunque la llevaré analizar.- afirmó limpiándose el dedo en sus pantalones. Hizo el mismo proceso con la mancha en el suelo.- Aquí sí que percibo sangre humana, pero la cantidad es muy pequeña.

Iluminó el suelo con su varita para poder ver mejor. Alrededor de la enorme mancha de sangre, había unas velas a medio consumir. La forma de la mancha le llamó la atención, no era una mancha irregular en sí, era como si alguien lo hubiera emborronado a la prisa, hasta podía ver unas huellas de pies descalzos. Dio varias vueltas alrededor de la mancha, por los bordes no habían llegado a emborronar bien, pudo ver que se trataba de un círculo casi perfecto y se podían apreciar ciertos símbolos egipcios. Reconoció enseguida su origen porque siendo un niño, había viajado un verano con su familia a Egipto y le había fascinado todo lo que había visto allí. Ron se agachó apuntando con su varita para iluminar mejor uno de esos dibujos. Era claramente una cabeza de chacal. No lo recordaba bien, tendría que consultarlo en algún libro, pero creía recordar que los chacales estaban relacionados con la muerte.

Era todo tan siniestro…

Se incorporó y se dirigió a la puerta, donde aguardaba el ministro con impaciencia. Carraw que estaba agachado por la parte atrás del arco, se apresuró a levantarse y volver al lado del hombre, a la vez que se metía distraídamente una mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

-¿Y bien? ¿Alguna teoría, Weasley?

El pelirrojo afirmó con la cabeza.

-Puedo percibir restos de magia muy oscura por toda la habitación. Jamás había percibido tanta concentrada en un mismo lugar y a juzgar por los restos del suelo… podría jurar que una mujer ha realizado un peligroso ritual aquí. Aunque desconozco cual, ni qué pretendía con él, jamás había visto algo así… y dudo que encontremos alguna referencia.

-¿Una mujer?- preguntó sorprendido el ministro.- ¿Cómo ha llegado a esa conclusión?

-Por las huellas de pie que he encontrado. Por la forma y el tamaño, juraría que pertenecen a una mujer.

El ministro asintió satisfecho.

-Y ahora debo preguntarles… ¿Algún testigo de los hechos? ¿Alguien ha visto algo?

Carraw afirmó levemente con la cabeza.

-Dos vigilantes nocturnos han sido atacados, pero no han resultado heridos de gravedad, tan sólo los han aturdido...-indicó el ministro.

- Creo que sería mejor trasladar esta conversación a su despacho, señor ministro.- indicó Carraw. El ministro asintió con solemnidad y les indicó con un movimiento de cabeza que le siguieran.

Ron siguió distraídamente a los dos hombres por los pasillos del ministerio. Aquello pintaba mal, muy mal. Jamás en los años que llevaba trabajando como auror había visto semejante despliegue de magia oscura. Aún no conocía toda la información, así que se resistía aún poner grito en el cielo, pero no entendía qué hacia él allí en lugar de Harry, que era el jefe del cuerpo de aurores.

Era una emergencia de nivel uno de libro.

Llegaron sin interrupciones al lujoso despacho del ministro. Era una sala enorme con bonitos cuadros y una gran alfombra vistiendo el suelo. Había enormes estanterías con ficheros, libros y algunas curiosidades mágicas. El ministro tomó asiento tras su enorme y regio escritorio de madera. Carraw fue directo hacia un armario, abriendo sus puertas. Él, que no sabía muy bien qué hacer, aguardó de pie como un soldado.

-Uno de los vigilantes atacados está en la enfermería del ministerio en estado de shock.- comenzó a explicarle Carraw. Había sacado un pensadero del armario y lo estaba dejando sobre la mesa sin más ceremonias.- Era incapaz de hablar, así que él mismo nos cedió su recuerdo para que simplemente viéramos lo que ha ocurrido.

Carraw volcó un tarro que contenía una especie de líquido plateado y le indicó con una mano a Ron que podía proceder.

Miró con ciertas reticencias el pensadero, no sabía qué iba a encontrar y sospechaba que no le iba a gustar en absoluto, odiaba esa clase de sorpresas. Se mordió el labio inferior antes de introducir su rostro en él.

No podía sospechar lo que iba a encontrar en él.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

El pelirrojo alzó el rostro del pensadero, cogiendo todo el aire que podían sus pulmones, como si le costara respirar, como si emergiera de las profundidades de un lago en el que se ahogaba.

-¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Me cago en los muertos de Merlín!-exclamó aún lleno de asombro.- ¡Esto no puede ser!

Cuando introdujo la cabeza en el pensadero, jamás en la vida se hubiera imaginado lo que iba a presenciar. Aún tenía las manos apoyadas en los bordes del recipiente, mirando fijamente el fondo. Aquello parecía una broma pesada, no tenía ningún sentido. Le daba la sensación que de un momento a otro, entrarían a tropel en el despacho una comitiva, llamándolo inocente. Pero eso no iba a pasar, aquello era real.

_La había visto, a ella… con él, con aquel maldito bastardo. Pero eso no podía ser, hacía años que estaba criando malvas en el cementerio._

Intentó guardar un poco la compostura, intentando controlar su ira interior y alzó la cara. El ministro le observaba con seriedad.

-¿Entiende ahora la gravedad del asunto?-preguntó entrelazando sus dedos encima del tablero del escritorio.

-Esto no puede ser…-indicó el auror señalando el interior del pensadero- Estos recuerdos tienen que estar alterados…

-Le podemos garantizar que no.-puntualizó Carraw- Lo que has visto es como ocurrió.

-Pero el hombre de la capucha- dijo sin querer pronunciar su nombre.- hace quince años que falleció. Murió en la batalla de Hogwarts. Yo mismo vi cómo sellaban su ataúd y lo hundían en la tierra…

_Hermione qué coño has hecho, maldita seas. Aquello era absurdo, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando… ¿Es que acaso había vuelto? ¿Había regresado entre los muertos?_

-La mujer de los recuerdos, como ya la habrás reconocido, se trata de la profesora Granger… y no es un secreto la relación amorosa que mantenía con él.

-Esto es una locura…

_Ella no había vuelto a ser la misma desde que estuviera con él… Llevaba años revolcándose en su desconsuelo, cosa que él jamás llegó a entender. ¿Qué carajo había visto en él? Era basura, había sido un mierda toda su vida, que no contento con joderle la vida a tanta gente, se la había jodido a Hermione._

-Creemos que la profesora Granger fue la que realizó el ritual de magia oscura en el departamento de misterios y le trajo de vuelta.-Soltó a bocajarro el secretario. Debían de dejarse de circunloquios y hablar las cosas claras. – No es la primera vez que pasa…

Ron le miró con espanto. Lo peor de todo, es que sabía que era cierto. Si había alguien capaz de semejante proeza, esa era Hermione. Siempre había conseguido realizar todos sus objetivos.

-Esto no es lo mismo.-aseguró el auror.- Voldemort no se fue nunca… esto es algo totalmente insólito.

-Ha resucitado entre los muertos.-espetó el ministro- Los hechos son graves: ¿Qué intenciones tienen? ¿Qué pasará ahora?

Ron se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Este asunto le superaba en todos los sentidos. No podía creerlo, sencillamente era incapaz de asimilarlo.

_Como se había atrevido hacer algo así… y todo por ese hombre._

-Tenemos que alertar al cuerpo de aurores, buscarles y darles caza. Tenemos que darle prioridad a este asunto.- dijo con gravedad- Tenemos una bruja oscura y un mago que tiene todas las papeletas de serlo también. ¿Cómo es que no han avisado a Potter?- quiso saber el pelirrojo- Como Jefe de aurores debería estar organizando la búsqueda ahora mismo.

El ministro le aguantó la mirada con seriedad.

-¿Sabes qué impacto puede tener este hecho en la gente, señor Weasley? Puede cundir el pánico entre la población. Necesitamos que lleve esto en el más estricto secreto.

Ron no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Hermione hacía años que había perdido la cabeza, él lo tenía claro desde hace tiempo. Después de estar con _ese_, había tenido todos los indicios de desequilibrio mental y después de contemplar los hechos, no tenía ni idea cual eran sus intenciones. Para él era una extraña.

_¿Qué coño había pasado por su cabeza para hacer una cosa así? Aún no se lo creía._

-Confiamos en usted para esta misión. Es de nuestros mejores hombres y sabemos que la realizará con la mayor discreción y eficiencia. Atrapará a ambos y los llevará a Azkaban para que sean interrogados.

-Pero necesito ayuda…- se quejó con ansiedad.- Creo que debería informar a Potter.

-Ya le hemos dicho que confiamos en usted, podrá llevarlo a cabo con éxito.- le animó el ministro.

-Además…-intervino Carraw- el ministro y yo tenemos serias dudas sobre la capacidad de Potter en este caso.

Ron le miró sin entender. Su cuñado siempre había sido impecable en cada una de sus misiones, y por mucho que le fastidiara reconocerlo, era el mejor auror que tenía el cuerpo. Carraw prosiguió.

-No confiamos en su juicio en este caso. Él se verá vinculado personalmente y no nos fiamos de él. La profesora Granger ha sido su mejor amiga de la infancia y en cuanto a él… sabemos que le tiene en muy alta estima. Siempre habla de lo que le gustaría haberle agradecido todo lo que hizo por él y tememos que le devuelva erróneamente ahora el favor. Por eso se lo hemos asignado a usted. Conoce a Granger lo suficiente para saber cómo piensa y sabemos que sus sentimientos no interferirán en el asunto…

-A partir de ahora será el responsable de esta emergencia de nivel uno.-exigió el ministro- Para empezar queremos que le borre la memoria a los dos vigilantes que han sido testigo de los hechos, queremos evitar a toda costa que esto se filtre y llegue a los oídos de la prensa. No confiará en nadie y sólo nos informará de sus pasos en esta investigación a Carraw y a mí. Además, sabe que será bien recompensado por esta misión…

Ron se cruzó de brazos pensativo. No estaba de acuerdo del todo con ellos en el planteamiento, pero solucionar algo así podría impulsar su carrera. Llevaba años bajo la larga sombra de su cuñado y comenzaba a cansarse, al fin podría demostrar su auténtica valía y destacar. Quién sabe, quizás terminara bajos sus órdenes después de esto…

-¿Sabe por dónde empezar a buscar?- quiso saber el ministro, sacándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

-Me dirigiré a Hogwarts ahora mismo.

-¿Crees que ha vuelto allí?

-No… pero si hay alguien que pueda saber dónde está Granger, es el profesor Longbottom. Son uña y carne.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿Está seguro de esto, Carraw?- preguntó el ministro mirando la puerta por dónde se había marchado el auror.- ¿Estaremos haciendo bien?

Carraw, que estaba a la espalda del ministro, no pudo evitar sonreír con malicia.

-No se preocupe señor ministro. Weasley es uno de nuestros mejores hombres. Estoy totalmente seguro que solucionará esto en la mayor brevedad posible…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Minerva McGonagall recibió con cierta desazón a su visitante. Era muy temprano y aún no le había dado tiempo a denunciar lo ocurrido allí en el ministerio, así que la presencia del auror le inquietaba.

-Me alegra que esté aquí señor Weasley, en unas horas pensaba mandar un mensaje al ministerio…

X-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Neville Longbottom entraba a su despacho en Hogwarts a través de la red Flu. Ya hacía horas que había amanecido y en apenas unos minutos debía que acudir a impartir una clase. Suspiró con fuerza, debía afrontar un nuevo día sin haber pegado ojo, a pesar de eso, estaba dispuesto a confrontar todas las dificultades que se le vinieran encima. Se preparaba mentalmente como si fuera de camino a una batalla eminente.

Le había dado su palabra a Hermione que la ayudaría y estaba dispuesto a cumplirla.

Se sacudía de los hombros las cenizas distraídamente cuando se percató que no se hallaba solo. Dos personas aguardaban su regreso en la habitación. Una de ellas era la directora McGonnagall, que estaba sentada en un sillón frente a la chimenea, tamborileando con los dedos su propio brazo. Intentaba que la expresión de su rostro fuera ilegible, pero no podía filtrar del todo su enfado y preocupación a partes iguales.

Neville clavó su mirada en ella un momento y la desvió a persona que la acompañaba. No pudo evitar poner cara de asombro. La cabellera color fuego característica de los Weasley la reconocería en cualquier lugar. Ron Weasley estaba de brazos cruzados apoyado en uno de los laterales de la chimenea. Longbottom se sintió incómodo bajo su mirada escrutadora. Desde niños, Ron nunca le había terminado de caer bien, pero ahora de adulto no le soportaba. Al contrario de Harry, no le consideraba buena persona y después de lo que ocurrió con Hermione, había comenzado a odiarle. Además, desde que se había convertido en Auror, tenía tendencias de mirar por encima del hombro a los demás, la soberbia que adoptaban algunos cuando conseguían un poco de poder, con una petulancia que daban ganas de vomitar. Aunque no sabía por qué se daba esos aires, si aquel inútil había sido aceptado en el cuerpo de los Aurores, había sido indirectamente gracias a Hermione. Entró con todos los honores de un héroe de guerra, cuándo todos sabían que si no había sido por ella, le hubieran matado al comienzo de ésta.

-Buenos días profesor Longbottom.- saludó primero la directora.

-Buenos días _profesor Longbottom_.- saludó con cierta socarronería el pelirrojo, con una cínica mueca marcando su rostro.

-Buenos días.-dijo Neville sin moverse de la entrada a la chimenea, intentando en vano poner cara de póker. Su rostro era un libro abierto que podía leer cualquiera que le conociera un poco.

-Veo que viene solo.-observó la mujer desviando su mirada a la espalda del hombre. Neville no contestó, no era una pregunta.- ¿Entonces debo entender que le ha sido imposible localizar a la profesora Granger?

Neville guardó silencio y miró de reojo a Ron, que se había movido de su posición para acercarse un poco más a él. La tensión se podía palpar, el ambiente era tan denso en esa habitación que podías clavar un cuchillo en él. Entre los hombres había una violencia contenida totalmente plausible. La directora que parecía que captaba sus reticencias a hablar, le informó.

-El señor Weasley está aquí representando el cuerpo de Aurores. Le he puesto al corriente de lo que ocurrió aquí ayer, así que él va a encargarse de buscar a la profesora Granger a partir de ahora.

-¿La has encontrado?-exigió con insolencia Ron.

_Lo sabe._

Neville miró directamente a la cara del auror. ¿Acaso pensaba que se iba achantar ante un payaso cómo él? El ya no era aquel muchacho rechoncho que se asustaba de su sombra.

-No. La he buscado por los lugares que yo pensaba que estaría, pero no he hallado ni rastro de ella…

_-¿Estás completamente seguro? _- insistió como si fuera retrasado y no entendiera la pregunta.

-Creo que si la hubiera encontrado lo sabría…

-¿Entonces por qué regresas tan tarde? La directora McGonnagall me ha dicho que te fuiste sobre las cuatro de la madrugada y eso hace unas cinco horas…

Neville intentaba respirar con tranquilidad, tenía la garganta seca, como si hubiera ingerido grandes cantidades de arena. Tragó saliva, como si quisiera empujar los nervios a la boca del estómago. Debía mostrarse sereno si quería superar el interrogatorio descarado de aquel mequetrefe.

-Creo que ya he dicho que la estaba buscando… pero no he tenido suerte. Así que si no tiene ninguna pregunta más, y pretende preguntarme lo mismo una y otra vez, tengo una clase ahora que impartir. No puedo permitirme perder más tiempo.

Neville dio un par de pasos dispuesto a salir de su propio despacho, pero Ron le asió con fuerza de un brazo, impidiéndole avanzar. Ya había decidido que era la hora de dejarse de disimulos. La cortesía había caído y ya tan sólo había quedado hostilidad.

-Nunca has sabido mentir, Neville. Ahora mismo me vas a decir dónde está Hermione.-exigió con un tono amenazante.

-¡Suéltame del brazo ahora mismo!- Neville intentó zafarse del agarrón, sacudiendo su brazo con vehemencia, pero la mano del pelirrojo se aferraba con más fuerza, clavando sus dedos en la carne de su brazo. Le estaba haciendo daño, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de demostrárselo. –Te he dicho que no la he visto.

-¿Crees que soy tonto?- espetó- Sé que la estás encubriendo. Todos sabemos la relación que hay entre vosotros, sé qué harías cualquier cosa por ella.

-¿Encubriendo el qué?- preguntó inocentemente Longbottom.- Que yo sepa simplemente ha desaparecido, no se la acusa de nada.

Ron comenzó a sacudirle con rabia.

-¡Déjate de disimulos!-Comenzó a gritar irascible el pelirrojo- Sabes perfectamente _de qué_ hablo. Con esas mentiras no vas a llegar muy lejos.

-Te vuelvo a repetir que no la he visto. Así que ahora suéltame.- exigió Neville.

Ron lo soltó a la vez que le empujaba con un deje de desprecio.

-Traeré una orden de interrogatorio con veritaserum. A ver si eres capaz de seguir escupiendo mentiras.

Ron le dio la espalda dirigiéndose a la puerta del despacho, pero se paró en seco pensativo y se volvió una última vez más al profesor.

-¿Por qué lo haces Neville?- le preguntó con condescendencia, como si fuera un niño pequeño que no terminaba de comprender.- Siempre has sido el perrito faldero de Hermione, pero sabes que esta vez se ha pasado de la raya. Esta vez no puedes salvarla y lo sabes. Tú tienes mucho que perder, puedes perderlo todo… ¿Qué pretendes conseguir? ¿Acaso piensas que vas a conseguir por fin follart…?

Ron no terminó de completar su pregunta porque el puño del profesor impactó certero contra su boca. Ron le miró un momento sorprendido, saboreando el sabor metálico de la sangre invadiendo su paladar. Gruñó de rabia y no tardó en responderle con otro golpe, descargando con saña el puño en el ojo de su contrincante. Minerva que había contemplado la escena llena de estupefacción, sin terminar de entender exactamente qué ocurría entre ellos, decidió intervenir, separando a los dos hombres.

-Señor Weasley, si no tiene una orden, debo pedir que se vaya.

Ron, que tenía agarrado a Neville por el cuello de la camisa, le soltó, pero antes le señaló con el dedo a escasos centímetros de la cara.

-Volveré con una orden, Longbottom. –amenazó.

Y antes de marcharse, le dio un cabezazo en plena cara, tirándole al suelo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Hola a todos/as:**_

_**A ver, lo primero que me gustaría hacer es pediros disculpas por este capítulo. En el anterior os dije que sería más movidito y os enchufado otro capítulo de transición (pero necesario para la trama). Y encima, para más irritación, el protagonista es Ron. No sé cómo coño ha conseguido monopolizar este capi, pero cuándo me he dado cuenta, ya lo había hecho… maldito zanahorio.**_

_**Así que para compensaros, os diré que el próximo el capítulo es protagonista absoluto quien tanto estamos esperando… **_

_**En cuanto a Neville y un privado que recibí indicando que quizás estaba Ooc, os diré que no lo creo. A ver, es verdad que de pequeño tenía muchos fantasmas y miedos, pero creo que es irreal que una persona adulta siga comportándose así y más cuándo ha pasado por sus experiencias. Yo me imagino un Neville adulto que ha sobrevivido a la guerra, más seguro de sí mismo y con la responsabilidad de ser docente. No veo sentido a un hombre de treinta años al que le tiene miedo a su sombra…**_

_**Un besiño muy fuerte a todos los que me acompañáis, a las chicas del escuadrón y este capítulo quería dedicárselo a Eydren Snape. Ya sabéis, comentarios, crucios, tomatazos, besos, en el recuadro de aquí abajo. **_


	5. Despertar

_La chica lo miró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas contenidas. Estaba deseando ponerse a llorar, pero se contenía con maestría, no quería darle el gusto de verla sufrir. Se aferraba a toda su dignidad y orgullo Gryffindor como si su vida dependiera de ello._

_-No me creo nada de lo que estás diciendo, estás mintiendo, lo sé…_

_-Afróntalo… ya no me interesas, me he cansado de jugar contigo. -siseó acercando su rostro demasiado, intentando sonar lo más amenazador posible._

_-Eres un embustero. ¿Por qué lo haces? ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?_

_-La verdad es que no te quiero.- le dijo mirándola a los ojos.-Nunca he estado enamorado de ti._

_-Tu boca miente pero tus ojos no. – Sus ojos comenzaron a liberar lágrimas sin control-A mí no me engañas… Después de todo lo que nos costó ser sinceros, después de las dificultades de expresar nuestros sentimientos en voz alta, ¿Por qué quieres echarlo todo a perder? _

_-Te consideraba más inteligente… ¿De verdad creías que sentía algo por ti?-preguntó con tono de burla._

_-¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué me mentiste?_

_-¿Acaso no es obvio?_

_-Para mí no lo es…_

_-Niña tonta… Un hombre dice lo que sea con tal de poder tener un rato de diversión… pero ya me he cansado de ti._

_Sus manos se posaron sobre su pecho empujándole._

_-¡Eres un gilipollas!-gritó- Sé que estás mintiendo, y prefieres comportarte como un bastardo en lugar de contarme qué pasa. ¡Vete a la mierda Snape!_

_La chica se zafó de él y se perdió en la oscuridad del pasillo. _

_Ahora era él quien contenía sus lágrimas._

**Capítulo 4. Despertar.**

Abrió lentamente los ojos, como si los párpados le pesaran toneladas. Parpadeó un par de veces antes de dejar los ojos entrecerrados. La luz del sol se filtraba por la ventana golpeándole en el rostro y le deslumbraba, haciéndole daño en los ojos. Poco a poco, fue acostumbrándose a la claridad hasta poder abrirlos completamente.

Miró a su alrededor, extrañado y desubicado. Apenas podía pensar con claridad, su mente aún no había despertado cuando sus sentidos sí.

No pudo evitar un respingo. Aquella no era la misma habitación en la que se había quedado dormido, era mucho más pequeña y de decoración austera. Por los muebles, el tapiz colgado dónde salía unos perros de caza atacando un jabalí y el resto de decoración impersonal, parecía la habitación de un hotel.

_¿Qué carajo hacía allí? ¿Por qué tenía esa sensación de que no debía estar allí? Hizo memoria, para intentar ubicarse… lo último que recordaba era el techo de la casa de los gritos, un intenso dolor en la garganta y el olor dulzón de la sangre derramada…_

_Él estaba muerto… ahora lo recordaba. Le habían asesinado y después tan sólo oscuridad... _

_En un momento había escuchado su voz, llamándole a gritos. Se acercó aquella brillante luz roja, de dónde emergía su voz. Una fuerza le había intentado retener, unas manos huesudas se aferraban a su carne, intentando detenerle en su camino, pero no habían podido contenerle. Su determinación por volver a su lado había sido más poderosa… Quería verla aunque fuera una última vez._

Tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. Su boca estaba completamente pastosa, notaba sus labios cuarteados y resecos. Intentó llamar a Hermione, pero de su garganta tan sólo salió una especie de gruñido.

Sintió una opresión de angustia en el pecho e intentó moverse en vano. Se sentía un animal apresado, dónde su propio cuerpo era la jaula y la angustia comenzó a recorrer todo su ser. Sentía sus miembros pesados, aún se encontraba agotado, a pesar de la sensación de llevar bastantes horas durmiendo. Se sentía extraño, su cuerpo le mandaba mensajes que no terminaba de entender y aquello le mortificaba.

_¿Cómo era posible? ¿Cómo era posible que él estuviera vivo? ¿Era real o aquello sólo era un sueño? _

Alzó levemente la cabeza, llevándose una grata sorpresa: Sobre su pecho descansaba plácidamente Hermione.

Tenía la cabeza apoyada sobre su cuerpo y sus indomables rizos se derramaban sobre él como una enredadera. Uno de sus brazos lo tenía echado por encima, abrazándolo con firmeza, como si temiera que no estuviera allí cuando despertara. Su respiración era tranquila y en su rostro apacible dibujaba una sonrisa de placer. La estudió casi sin respirar y sin pestañear, temiendo despertarla o despertarse él de la alucinación. Aún su mente daba vueltas, sin entender muy bien qué hacía allí. Aquello era como una ensoñación, como un deseo hecho realidad… Lo único que tenía claro era su amor por aquella mujer. Lo demás era efímero. Contempló su rostro relajado y comprobó lo mucho que había cambiado.

Para él era extraño contemplarla. Era la mujer que amaba con locura, ella era la dueña absoluta de su corazón, pero no terminaba de reconocerla. La última vez que la vio tendría un poco más de dieciocho años y ahora era una mujer adulta… Su rostro había abandonado completamente los restos de rasgos de niñez que aún tenía por entonces. ¿Qué edad tendría ahora? ¿Treinta? No podía decirlo con seguridad. Sus rasgos se habían afilado, su barbilla era más angulosa y tenía una pequeña cicatriz que no había visto nunca. Bajo los ojos comenzaba a tener pequeñas arrugas de expresión y estaban enmarcados por unas leves ojeras. Sus orejas estaban repletas de agujeros, donde llevaba extraños pendientes de hueso y madera atravesando todo el cartílago.

Ahora le parecía aún más hermosa.

Su cabello era el único que seguía igual de enmarañado e indomable. Sonrió al recordar lo mucho que se enfadaba cuándo le preguntaba si se había peinado. Aquello se le antojaba tan lejano, pero para él, no había sido hace tanto. Para él, el tiempo se había detenido aquella fatídica noche que había sido asesinado en la casa de los gritos a manos de aquel psicópata.

Su percepción del tiempo era diferente a lo que recordaba. Era como si nada hubiera ocurrido desde entonces, pero la vida había seguido adelante sin su presencia. El mundo había seguido girando, la vida había seguido su curso y el calendario no se había detenido por su ausencia insignificante. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría transcurrido desde que él falleciera en la casa de los gritos? Para él había sido un suspiro y una eternidad a la vez.

_Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle… _

Apoyó otra vez dócilmente su cabeza en la almohada y suspiró con fuerza. Alzó una de sus manos para usarla de parapeto. Un haz de luz caía justamente sobre la almohada, donde tenía apoyada la cabeza y le molestaba, era como si se clavaba en el cerebro. Entonces abrió la boca con asombro… giró la mano, para ver el dorso con más atención. Aquella era su mano, la reconocía, conocía muy bien su cuerpo, pero no era como debiera ser, no era como la recordaba. Era su mano, pero habían desaparecido todas las marcas y cicatrices de ella. Durante sus años como maestro pocionista, eran muchos los cortes y quemaduras que se habían grabado en ellas. Ahora no había rastro de ello. La manga de su túnica fue deslizándose poco a poco hasta su codo, mientras giraba su mano una y otra vez, estudiándola con atención. Entonces se percató de ello…

Ya no estaba allí… la marca tenebrosa ya no estaba esculpida en su piel.

Respiró con vehemencia, asustado. Aquello pareció alertar a la mujer, que alzó la cabeza levemente.

-¿Severus?- preguntó en un susurro Hermione.

Percibió cómo su cuerpo se movía a su lado, incorporándose sobre sus brazos. El cabello de Hermione brillaba a través del contraluz, los haces de luz se filtraban a través de su pelo castaño iluminándola como un ángel. Su rostro se veía agotado, pero sus ojos lo atravesaban con expectación y esperanza. Él tan sólo atinó alzar una mano, acariciándole la mejilla con devoción. La mujer cerró los ojos, concentrando todo su ser en aquel contacto tan esperado.

-Hermione… - su voz sonaba tan distinta, tan grave y oscura que temía intimidarla.

Hermione abrió sus ojos y tomó su mano, sujetándola con ternura, como si temiera romperla.

-¿De verdad que eres tú?- preguntó- ¿Esto no es un sueño?

-Soy yo… estoy aquí contigo.

-He esperado tanto este momento, que casi no me lo puedo creer…

-No sé cómo he llegado aquí, ni lo que ha pasado… pero soy yo.

Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, después otra y otra. Hermione comenzó a llorar, aferrándose a él con fuerza. Hundió su rostro en su cuello, su resuello golpeaba su piel como fuego y la humedad de sus lágrimas le calaban hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-No sabes lo mucho que te he echado de menos…- dijo la mujer atropelladamente- No sabes lo mucho que te he añorado…

-Yo también te he echado de menos.

Su mano se hundió con suavidad entre sus mullidos cabellos. Su perfume golpeó sus sentidos, él estaba allí…con ella. Quería disolverse con ella, ser un solo ser, no separarse de ella jamás. Quería demostrarle que aún la amaba con todo su alma. La eternidad sin ella era la nada absoluta, un vacío eterno.

-No ha pasado un solo día que no te recordara. Nunca pude olvidarte.

-No llores…- le pidió. Pero ella le abrazó con más fuerza, como si quisiera fundirse con él.- Estoy aquí.

-No podía vivir sin ti… La vida sin ti carecía sentido. No quería vivir en un mundo en que no existieras…Llegué a pensar incluso en reunirme contigo.

-Hermione, no me digas esas cosas…

-Sé que te prometí rehacer mi vida si algo te pasaba… pero no pude. Lo intenté, de verdad, pero era superior a mis fuerzas.

-Niña tonta.- atinó a decir. Esa sencilla frase pareció avivar su llanto... se la había dicho muchas veces en antaño.

-Mi vida estaba junto a ti, y nos las arrebataron.- Hermione tragó saliva con dificultad y prosiguió-Fue todo tan injusto… Tu vida, tu muerte… Tú no debiste de morir allí solo, merecías comenzar una vida nueva. No debía haber pasado. Jamás debiste irte de mi lado. ¡Me he sentido tan sola sin ti!

_Ya no volvería a estar sola nunca más, ya procuraría él que así fuera._

Por los ojos de Severus comenzaron a brotar lágrimas, las notaba recorrer su rostro, heladas como témpanos surcando caminos húmedos por su mejilla. _¿Acaso podían los muertos llorar? _Reuniendo las pocas fuerzas que poseía abrazó su cuerpo con ímpetu.

No podía explicar lo mucho que la quería, lo mucho que la había añorado. Estar separado de ella había sido una eternidad en el infierno, pero era incapaz de expresar sus sentimientos. Siempre le había costado mucho abrir su corazón, él era hombre de hechos no de palabras.

-Hermione… nunca quise irme de tu lado. Me arrancaron de él.

Su llanto se hizo más vehemente.

-Lo sé cariño…- hundió más su rostro en su cuello.

-Fui un necio… responsabilidad, integridad, compromiso… Qué huecas me suenan ahora estas palabras y cuánto sufrimiento nos acarrearon.

Luchando contra el cansancio de su cuerpo, y haciendo recuento de sus fuerzas, deslizó sus manos por sus axilas, alzándola por encima de sí a pulso. Su cabello se esparció rozándole el rostro. Ella seguía llorando con los ojos cerrados, sus lágrimas goteaban encima de él.

-Hermione mírame.

La mujer abrió sus preciosos ojos melados, clavándolos a en sus ojos ónix.

-Te quiero.

Hermione inclinó su rostro para posar sus labios sobre los suyos al fin… cómo tanto había deseado a lo largo de aquellos años. Se besaron con ternura, casi con miedo de despertar del sueño.

-Yo también te quiero.- susurró Hermione.

La vida era injusta, Severus siempre lo había repetido hasta la saciedad, pero ahora tenían una segunda oportunidad de recuperar el tiempo que les habían arrebatado.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Severus se quedó en cama, aún estaba débil para levantarse, aunque se sentía mejor que la madrugada anterior. Había intentado incorporarse varias veces por simple orgullo, odiaba sentirse enfermizo, nunca se había permitido ningún atisbo de debilidad. Le sulfuraba sentirse impotente, ante no poder hacer cosas tan comunes como levantarse de una cama o caminar. Había insistido como el gran tozudo que era, hasta que al final había desistido de la idea. Hermione le había indicado llena de preocupación que no era prudente que hiciera ningún sobreesfuerzo, que ese estado tan sólo era pasajero y que se recuperaría. No debía exigirse tanto, cuando apenas habían pasado veinticuatro horas desde que hubiera cruzado el velo.

Hermione satisfecha de haber conseguido que desistiera, le ahuecó varias almohadas a su espalda para que pudiera incorporarse un poco y estar más cómodo. La mujer lo regalaba con atenciones y continuos besos y caricias.

Y eso no le disgustaba en absoluto. El dulce contacto cálido de la mujer reconfortaba su helada piel, pálida y helada como el mármol. Por muchas mantas que se pusiera por encima, no terminaba de entrar en calor, aunque ya no tenía sensación de frío. De hecho, no tenía ningún tipo de sensación ni de frío, ni de calor… siquiera de hambre.

Pero eso no le preocupaba ahora.

Tenían mucho de qué hablar, y Severus mucho que saber… tenía una gran laguna en el tiempo que debía de rellenar en su mente, había transcurrido años del que él ignoraba absolutamente todo. Aunque no le había contado nada, daba por supuesto que _El que no debía ser nombrado_ había perdido la guerra, si no hubiera sido así, estarían bajo una dictadura y seguramente se hubiera reunido de nuevo con Hermione al otro lado. Sonrió levemente, hubiera deseado estar allí para ver su cadáver golpear el frío suelo, es más, no le hubiera importado ser la mano ejecutora. Sintió un escalofrío recorriendo todo su ser, esa una extraña sensación de alivio, de paz… él ya no estaba en el mundo, podía notarlo. Las tinieblas que acechaban en la oscuridad ya no estaban allí.

-Hermione… ¿él está muerto? ¿Ganamos la guerra?

-La ganamos…

-Pero los horrocruxes, él había sembrado el mundo con ellos… la otra vez también pensamos que nos habíamos librado de él.

-Severus, Voldemort ya no volverá. Los horrocruxes están destruidos, igual que él.

El hombre no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Maldito hijo de puta. Espero que esté pudriéndose en el infierno.- escupió con odio. Ella se limitó a besar sus labios una vez más.

Hermione, que siempre se le había dado muy bien la oratoria, comenzó a relatarle los detalles del fin de la guerra. Escuchó con pesadumbre los nombres de los caídos en batalla, muchos de ellos alumnos suyos. Jóvenes con la vida por delante a los que les habían arrancado el futuro de un golpe. Padres y madres dando sepulcro a sus hijos, es antinatural sobrevivir a tus propios hijos. Niños huérfanos que lloraban desconsoladamente ante la fría tumba de sus padres, que habían luchado para que él viviera en un mundo libre. Las guerras son todas absurdas por el dolor que dejan a su paso, pero siempre las empiezan hijos de puta que no les importa nada, tan sólo el poder obtenido sobre los cadáveres de otros.

-Quiero enseñarte algo.

Hermione liberó de esa asquerosa mochila que parecía no tener fondo, un gran álbum con las tapas de color negro, colocándoselo sobre sus piernas, dónde había pegado recortes del _Profeta _con las noticias de la época. Las páginas ya estaban amarillas del paso del tiempo, pero tenían un gran impacto en él, sobretodo contemplar su fotografía en varias portadas. Para él la guerra había pasado ayer y era uno de los mortífagos más odiados del mundo mágico, que le trataran de héroe era algo que le chocaba. Su nombre había sido limpiado públicamente y le habían concedido la Orden de Merlín de primera clase póstuma.

-Recorté todo lo que salía de ti en la prensa.-susurró Hermione con tristeza, acariciando las hojas del álbum. Había pasado horas y horas contemplando aquellos recortes una y otra vez, rememorándole.

Aunque lo que más le impactó y enfureció por partes iguales a Snape, fue cuando avanzó algunas páginas y contempló su fotografía junto a la de Hermione en la que el titular, escrito en mayúsculas enmarcado en un corazón que ocupaba media página: "Snape y Granger, amor ilícito en el aula"

Casi le hace vomitar.

-¿Pero qué carajo es esto?- preguntó medio gritando, agitando con vehemencia el álbum de recortes. Su rostro cetrino comenzó a ponerse rojo de furia. Siempre había sido muy celoso de su intimidad y que hubieran aprovechado su defunción para publicar toda su vida de cabo a rabo, le irritaba profundamente. Lo habían publicado todo, su infancia con un padre maltratador, su doble vida como espía, su amor por Evans y ahora su secreto más preciado. No habían dejado ni un recoveco de su vida sin publicar. Su vida hermética ahora era pública. _¿Es que ni muerto le iban a dejar en paz? _

Hermione sonrió y le acarició la mejilla con ternura, claramente satisfecha. Había olvidado lo que le gustaba sus continuos berrinches.

-Mi titular favorito es este.- dijo Hermione pasando de página, en la que había pegado un artículo de _Corazón de bruja, _donde unas enormes letras en negrita rezaban: "La empollona y el profesor"

Snape empezó arrugar la nariz de pura ira.

-Tranquilízate… esos artículos son de hace quince años. Ya carecen de importancia.

-Quince años…- el hombre se puso más pálido de lo que estaba- ¿Han pasado quince años desde mi muerte?

Hermione se limitó a asentir, solemne. Eso era mucho tiempo, proporcionalmente era casi la mitad de la vida de ella.

-¿Qué edad tienes ahora?- preguntó Severus apesadumbrado.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír abiertamente y acariciarle un mechón negro que caía por su cara, apartándolo de su rostro, colocándolo con suavidad tras su oreja.

-Eso no se le pregunta a una dama… pero tengo el suficiente para que tu preocupación por diferencia de edad en nuestra relación deje tener fundamento.

Hermione se bajó de la cama y atacó el mini-bar del hotel, preguntándole al hombre si quería algo. A pesar de la negativa, sirvió dos whiskies y le tendió el vaso al hombre. Un buen trago le sentaría bien. Se volvió a sentar al borde de la cama al lado de Severus, debía proseguir su narración y aún tenía muchas cosas que relatarle.

Cogiendo todo el aire que podían sus pulmones, continuó.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-¿De verdad que no estás cansado de escucharme?- preguntó Hermione rascándose pensativa la cicatriz de su barbilla.

-Nada de lo que tenga que ver contigo, me cansa. –zanjó el tema el hombre.

-Pues yo sí necesito un descanso.- No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba hablando sin parar. ¿Habían pasado horas? El sol ya se había ocultado y había dejado paso a la noche. Ni siquiera en sus clases en Hogwarts había hablado durante tanto rato seguido. Hermione se levantó del borde de la cama y se dirigió a la ventana. Abrió una de las pestañas y el aire fresco de la noche le golpeó el rostro. Tomó asiento en el poyete, alzando uno de sus pies descalzos y ante la mirada perpleja del hombre, se encendió un cigarrillo.

-¿Desde cuándo fumas?- preguntó sorprendido. Para sus ojos, aún era una adolescente de apenas dieciocho años, aún le costaba trabajo hacerse la idea que habían pasado quince años… a pesar de que el físico de la mujer era un claro testigo del paso del tiempo.

Hermione torció el gesto.

-Desde hace unos siete años, más o menos… es un feo hábito que importé de África.

Severus puso cara de espanto. Hermione le había contado su estancia en África y las razones por las que había permanecido allí tanto tiempo. Había empleado tanto esfuerzo y la mitad de su vida en traerle de vuelta, era inevitable amarla aún más de lo que la amaba.

Pero ella debía haber empleado ese tiempo en hacer otras cosas, como intentar ser feliz…

-¿Pero por qué?- preguntó bajando la vista a las tapas negras de aquel álbum que reposaba cerrado en sus piernas.

-En las tribus mágicas africanas en las que estuve no había muchos entretenimientos… la gente solía fumar o follar para entretenerse, y por lo segundo yo no tenía ningún interés…

-No te preguntaba eso… ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Hermione?- alzó la cabeza para mirarla fijamente- ¿Por qué hiciste todas esas cosas por mí? Yo ya estaba perdido. ¿No era más fácil para ti olvidarme y rehacer tu vida?

Hermione clavó sus ojos en los suyos y sonrió con tristeza.

-Severus, olvidarte era lo más difícil que he intentado en la vida, lo intenté, créeme. Pero no pude…

-Pero lo que has hecho… Es mucho más complicado.

-Digamos que estaba más dispuesta a traerte de vuelta que a olvidarte.

La observó con atención, como si fuera la primera vez que realmente la estaba viendo. Aquella rudeza, aquella seguridad en sí misma, ella era consciente de que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera. Sus rasgos endurecidos por la vida y todas aquellas pequeñas cicatrices desconocidas para él. Ella se había convertido en la mujer que él sabía que sería… aunque siempre sospechó que nunca podría verlo. Hasta ahora… ella lo había sacrificado todo, sus ambiciones mágicas, su vida, su dinero por perseguir lo que amaba, por aferrarse a una idea. A pesar de sentirse egoísta por pensar así, por su gran sacrificio, la amaba aún más.

Ella era como él, todas las acciones que habían impulsado su vida, lo había hecho por amor.

-Hermione… podrías haber hecho todo lo que te propusieras.

-Eso no te lo voy a negar.-dijo expulsando humo por la nariz.-Te tengo aquí conmigo.

-Podrías haber rehecho tu vida…

-¿Con quién si no eres tú?

Severus notó una gota helada recorriendo su rostro y después otra y otra. Estaba llorando otra vez, sin poder evitarlo, sin querer evitarlo. Hermione arrojó el cigarrillo por la ventana y se aproximó a él en dos zancadas, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Tonto… ¿Acaso no sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti?- alzó su rostro cetrino y le quitó con suavidad las lágrimas heladas.- Tengo algo que te animará.

Besó su frente y volvió a rebuscar dentro de su mochila. Primero metió el brazo hasta el codo, y después fue introduciéndolo hasta el hombro. Severus temió que aquella raída mochila la devoraba o que cayera dentro. Puso cara satisfecha, sacando de allí un abultado y viejo paño negro de terciopelo. Arrojó el álbum de recortes al suelo y colocó la tela sobre las piernas del hombre. Desenvolviéndolo con mimo, revelando el interior.

Severus abrió mucho los ojos, incrédulo. Enterrada en aquella oscura tela, se hallaba su vieja varita. Pasó uno de sus dedos por la talla de la empuñadura, acariciándola. Era como encontrarse con una vieja amiga, apenas se atrevía a cogerla. La cogió con suavidad y la alzó, pero no sintió nada.

-¿Cómo es posible que la tengas?- dijo escrutándola con la mirada.- ¿No fui enterrado con ella?

Hermione se ruborizó de vergüenza.

-Con una copia… no sé por qué lo hice, pero la cambié cuando nadie miraba. Supongo que quería un recuerdo tuyo.

-Te aferraste a mi recuerdo…

-No. Me aferré a mis sentimientos por ti.

_**Hola a todo/as**_

_**Da la casualidad que voy actualizar este capítulo en un día muy especial. Hoy es 2 de mayo del 2014, hace dieciséis años que estalló la guerra en nuestro mundo literario favorito y hace justo dieciséis años que nuestro amado profesor de pociones murió bajo el peso de la pluma de nuestra JK. Este capítulo me gustaría dedicárselo a todas esas personas que aún les dan vida a nuestros personajes favoritos en maravillosos fics y sobretodo aquellas que no se conforman con la muerte injusta de nuestro oscuro maestro y le imaginan un futuro distinto.**_

_**Va por vosotros.**_

_**Eso sí, pido disculpas por todos aquellos dedazos que se me hayan colado en la narración, y lamento mi falta de tiempo y no poder responder a todos vuestros comentarios. Como siempre un besiño muy fuerte y vuestras opiniones, en el botón de ahí abajo. ;)**_


End file.
